New Hobbies are Good for Everyone and Helpful for Relationships
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law has gotten a new hobby that nobody knows about. Every time they landed on an island, he would disappear to delve into his hobby. It so happens that the Straw Hats land on the same island one day. Now, Law has to keep his secret from them. Especially from the Monster Trio. How will it turn out? Will they find out? What will happen if they do? M/M Moster Trio x Law Yaoi
1. Dancing

**Dancing**

"I'm heading out," Law announced to his crew members. The ones that were in the room with him gave him funny looks. He understood why they did. It was the way he was dressed. Even Bepo was giving him a strange look as he stood there.

"Captain, do you really need to wear that? Just to go out for a bit?" a male crew member asked as he gestured to what he was wearing.

Law was wearing a long, black coat with his symbol on the arm and bottom. It was different from his other because this one went all the way to the floor. His feet were completely hidden from view. His had was still on his head, though.

"Is there a problem?" All of them shook their heads as they started to sweat. "Good. I'll be back in about three or four days. If anything happens here," he pulled out a small snail for them to see, "call me and let me know what's going on."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" they responded at the same time. Nodding, Law left the ship. He hoped that they wouldn't figure out what he was actually up to.

Walking through town, he saw many people giving him strange looks. The looks didn't faze him. He didn't care about what they thought about him. Law couldn't care less. He was doing something he had been doing for a few months now without his crew finding out nor realizing.

"Isn't he the Surgeon of Death?" a woman asked. She sounded frightened as he walked past her.

"Look at the symbols and hat. That's him alright," a man answered her. Even the men sounded terrified of him.

"He isn't that bad," an elderly woman commented. "He's helped lots of people. Unlike the Government."

Law was used to some people praising him for curing and helping people that needed it. It was a good thing that there were people out there that saw him as a doctor more than a criminal. The only thing he did was disobey the Government. He doesn't attack civilians nor harms innocent bystanders for no reason. Law was a decent man that made his money legitimately.

Arriving at a very nice inn, Law entered. The woman at the desk shook where she stood when he approached the desk. "W-Welcome, s-sr," she greeted with fear in her voice. "H-How may I h-help you to-today?"

"I would like to rent out a room for a few nights," he answered. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some money. "How much for a room for four nights?"

The woman looked shocked before she smiled at him. It wasn't forced like he thought it would. It was more genuine. "It would be about one hundred and twelve thousand." Law handed over one hundred and fifteen.

"Keep the change. I don't need it." The woman looked completely surprised but didn't argue with him. "Thank you, ma'am." She handed the key over and he walked to his room for the time being.

Once he was inside the room, Law sighed as he shut and locked the door behind himself. Grabbing the zipper of the jacket, he pulled it down. Once it was open, he slipped the jacket off. After that, he tossed it onto the bed before going to the full-length mirror on the wall near the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, Law studied how he had dressed that day. He would die of embarrassment if any of his crew or anyone in general for that matter saw him in the outfit he was in. Law was wearing a belly dancer outfit. The top was red with golden coins attached to it. It was short and showed off his belly. The matching skirt hung low around his hips. There was a belt made of golden coins for it as well. Around his biceps were red, cotton bands with a transparent scarf attached to each one. The ends of the scarfs were attached to identical red bands on his wrists as well. He wore no shoes.

The tattoos that normally were on his chest, back, arms, and hands were hidden by make-up. He had been able to cover them up by himself. Going back to his jacket, he removed a half-mask from a pocket on the inside. Taking off his hat, he put it around the bottom half of his face.

His hair had grown out a good bit since he had been traveling. Law had refused to get it cut and even refused to take off his hat. He didn't need his crew to get suspicious as to why he wouldn't cut his hair. It had grown out to be a little past his shoulders. If a person was to look at him now, they wouldn't recognize him.

Taking a deep breath, Law threw the jacket back on the bed before leaving the room. He had never spoken to anyone in his outfit. Law had figured out how to use sign language so he didn't have to speak to others.

At the desk, the woman seemed to notice him. She looked amazed as he passed by. Law made sure to move like a woman. The desk woman never said anything to him as he walked out. Many sets of eyes landed on him as he passed by. Law was looking for the center of town.

He could hear people whispering to each other about him. Males and females alike. "Do you see her? Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah. I wonder why she's wearing a mask."

"I would love to be able to talk to her. Where did she come from?"

Law arrived at the center of town after a few minutes of walking. His feet made little sound as he walked across the cobblestone of the streets. Once he was there, he began to dance. It drew a crowd to him in minutes. Many were just quiet as he moved.

To be honest, he just danced how he felt. There was no specific way as he did so. He went with how he felt. The jingling of the coins on his outfit made him even more confident with what he was doing.

Doing this never made him nervous. Nobody knew who he actually was and that was all he needed. As long as his real identity was hidden, he felt like he could do whatever he wanted. That was what boosted his courage and confidence.

Soon enough, the crowd that had gathered began to cheer and throw money at him. He didn't really care about the money. Law was just doing something he found he enjoyed doing. It all started about six months before.

...

_**Law was walking through the town that his ship had docked at. It was a nice and beautiful town. There were many beautiful structures and people that were there. He was just enjoying his walk.**_

_**Suddenly, he found a crowd surrounding a couple of people. He decided to figure out what was going on. Law was able to force himself to the center to see what they were doing. What he found in the very center of the crowd was very interesting and beautiful.**_

_**There were about three women dressed in very revealing clothes, dancing. They moved with a grace many wish they could have. There were jewels, coins, and other metallic jewelry attached to their clothes. They jingled as they moved around. The sound was amazing.**_

_**The crowd was cheering, whistling, and throwing money at them as they continued to do what they were doing. He was transfixed at the sighed. It looked fun and something he would probably enjoy doing.**_

_**After a while, they finished and bowed to the crowd. One of the women went around, collecting the money that had been thrown at them. The crowd dispersed. The mood was still cheery and uplifted even though the show was over.**_

_**Walking up to one of them, Law decided to ask what their performance had been about. "May I ask what you were doing?" he asked as he came to stand in front of the one in purple. She smiled as she looked up at him.**_

_**"We were just dancing. It's something we enjoy doing. It brings happiness to those around us when we do so," she answered. Law nodded.**_

_**The one in green came to stand next to her. "Plus, we get money for doing so. We don't really care about it, but it keeps us from going hungry."**_

_**"Yeah," he last one said. She was wearing blue and had been the one picking up the money. "We mostly do it because it makes others happy. It's the best we can do in this world at the moment."**_

_**Law nodded and agreed with them on that. "Would you like to learn how to dance like us?" the first one asked.**_

_**His eyes widened when he heard her question. "Huh?"**_

_**"We can teach you how to dance. It's fun and a good way to exercise."**_

_**Weighing his options, Law agreed. They spent that whole night teaching him how to dance and belly dance. He found it fun and invigorating.**_

...

He never told anyone what he had done that night. He never went back to his crew and just spent that night with the woman. They helped him pick out clothes that were good for him and fit him. Law had thanked them before he set sail.

Since then, he had been doing the same thing when they would go to a new island. He had been growing his hair out since then. It made him look more feminine and that made him even less recognizable.

The crowd cheered even louder the more he danced. Sweat was glistening on his body but did nothing to the make-up he had put on himself. It was waterproof. That was a blessing for him. Nobody would be able to see his tattoos and figure out who he actually was.

Voices sounded near the back of the crowd. He never stopped moving but listened to what they were saying. The voices almost made him freeze but he kept up what he was doing, but he was almost panicking under his calm exterior.

"What's going on over there?" Usopp asked. Law couldn't see them but could tell who was there.

"I don't know," Sanji replied. "But the crowd seems to be really excited with whatever it is."

"I see a woman dancing in the middle," Nami answered.

"WHAT?!" Sanji screamed.

Suddenly, the man came rushing to the front. Law never stopped moving nor did he acknowledge him. He could see the look on his face. It was the look he gave almost every woman he found attractive and beautiful.

"She's amazing!" he cheered. Sanji took some money out of his jacket and threw it around him like the others were.

"What's up?" he heard Luffy asked. He couldn't see him, so he guessed that the other was asking Nami or another crewmate.

"There's a woman dancing over there," Usopp answered. "She's really pretty and dances amazingly. I wonder how long it took her to learn how to dance like that."

"Huh?"

After a few minutes, Luffy showed up near Sanji. Law still didn't show that he knew they were there. He treated them just like the rest of them. Sanji looked ready to run up to him and profess his love but kept back. Law guessed that it was to allow him to continue his dance.

He saw Luffy's expression. It was a similar look he had when examining something or thinking about something. After a bit, Zoro showed up near the other two. He seemed to be transfixed just like Luffy. It was like they were trying to figure something out.

About two hours later, Law finished his dance. He was sweating a lot but didn't show that he was tired nor exhausted. Standing up, Law bowed to the crowd. They cheered one last time before dispersing.

Law went about collecting the money he was given. After a minute, someone was moving around with him. Glancing over to the side, he found Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami helping him pick up his money.

Not saying anything, he allowed them to help him. He pulled a small satchel from around his waist to put the money in. It was something he had been told to carry to collect the money he made in.

Nami collected the money from the others before coming up to him. "Here's the rest of what you made." She held it out to him.

While still holding the satchel by the strings, he was able to sign to her. _'Thank you, ma'am. You can keep the money you collected.'_

The woman's eyes widened after he was done. She looked surprised about something. "Nami, what did she just do?" Usopp asked as he came to stand next to her.

"She was signing," the woman answered. Her shocked seemed to be disappearing.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"It's something people do for two reasons." Law watched her look back to them. "It either means she's deaf, or she's mute."

Sanji looked confused. "What does mute mean?"

"It means that she can't speak. No matter what, she won't be able to say anything. Some mute people can only make noises. Not words. Something wrong with the voicebox."

Law nodded. _'I'm a mute. But, as I said, you can keep the money you all collected. I don't need it.'_

"Are you sure? You were the one that made it." Law shook his head and held up his hands. "Okay. Thank you."

He turned to leave before his arm was grabbed in a gentle manner. Fearing the worse, Law chose to see who had grabbed him. To his utter horror, Sanji was the one that grabbed him. He was on one knee. "My dear, you are beautiful even though you cannot speak. I just can't turn away from you. You are too captivating to ignore."

Getting nervous and uncomfortable, Law looked to the others for help. Nami stepped up to save him. "Sanji-kun, leave her alone. It's clear that she's just trying to go somewhere else."

Nami came and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Law felt him hesitate before letting him go. "Will you be here tomorrow?" Sanji asked. Law could hear how desperate he was about knowing his answer.

Slowly, he nodded his head. He would be there for three more days. Then, he would move onto another island with his crew. That was just how it was. Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy looked happy to know that. Law wondered why the other two were happy about knowing that.

Turning back around, he went back to the inn he rented out for the time being. When he entered, the woman gave him a more friendly look than the shocked one she gave him before. It was strange that she never asked where he had come from nor how he got in.

Entering his room, Law shut and locked the door. Sighing, he flopped onto the bed. He had other outfits that were in different colours. Law had brought them with him. It was something he always did. He didn't even bring his nodachi with him.

Getting up, he went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stripping the clothes, he entered and began to bathe and wash his hair. It was nice and he found that his hair needed to get washed more often than before when it was shorter. It wasn't that much of a difference but still a chore. The make-up was being washed away with soap and warm water.

After his shower, Law went back to the main room. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a bag. It wasn't large but it carried his normal clothes and the dancer clothes.

Law pulled out one of his original outfits and put it on. It was already getting dark. It had been nice to see how happy and joyful the people had been. Even the children had been excited when he was dancing.

"Maybe I'll get one to dance with me tomorrow," he thought aloud. The thought made him smile. Yes, he might be cold and indifferent normally. But when he dressed up in his outfit and hid his identity, he could be more open and friendly with the people around him. It was good and helped with getting some people to not be afraid of him.

**What do you guys think? Let me know. I enjoy reading your praise and criticism. Both are good for me. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Have a fabulous day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Others

**Others**

The light of the morning sun awoke Law from his peaceful slumber. Rising to a sitting position, he rubbed his eyes while yawning. When he was fully awake, Law got up and began to get ready for his day. He stripped his normal clothes off before digging in his bag again.

He kept a small container of make-up he used to cover his tattoos in his bag. Going to the mirror in the bathroom, he began to cover them up. It was fascinating to watch the make-up cover up and hide his tattoos from view.

After he was done with hiding his tattoos, Law dressed in an outfit similar to the previous day. The difference between them was the colours and the way that they looked on him. This one didn't have the parts on the arms, it was purple while the other had been red, and the new one had a type of sandals for the feet. They attacked to his big toes but had no bottom to them. There were purple jewels attached to them that tinkled every time he walked in them.

Looking in the mirror, he placed a purple mask across the bottom half of his face. Law had a different colour mask for every outfit he owned. Vivid orchid purple, interstellar blue, deep red, dragon fire orange, grapefruit juice pink, chalk gree, daffodil yellow, licorice black, and ceramic white. They all fit him wonderfully.

Walking out of the room, he met the same woman from the previous day at the desk. When she saw him, a smile came to her face. "Hello, ma'am. How are you doing today?"

Moving his hands, Law signed to her. "Fine, thank you. How about you?"

The young woman didn't seem bothered and continued to smile. "I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking. You look beautiful, by the way." Law thanked her again before she told him to have a good day. He bid her the same before leaving the inn.

Everyone in the town smiled and waved at him as he passed by them. They seemed excited to see him walking around again. Law heard a few people talking about him. "There she is again. Is she going to dance again today?" a woman asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should follow her to see if she is," a man answered back. Law smiled under the mask. He was going to be dancing for the whole duration that he would be visiting the island. His crew was stocking up on supplies as he danced.

Looking behind himself, Law found a whole crowd following him. Women, men, and children followed after him as he made his way to the center of town once again. His coins jingled as he walked down the street. It drew more people to him as he went.

After a few minutes, he arrived at the center of town once again. Everyone was already cheering before he even began to dance for them. Law turned to the whole crowd before bowing. He wanted to thank them before starting.

After that, he began to dance again. This time, it was going to be a little different than before. It was similar, but a few moves were different than the dance he had given them the day before. The crowd cheered loudly as they threw money at him. It landed around him but never got in his way as he continued to dance.

After an hour or two, he stopped before going up to a small child. It was a little girl with red hair. Law held out his hands for her to take hold of. Shyly and cautiously, she grabbed onto his hands. She looked surprised that he had come up to her and brought her to the middle of the area.

He nodded to her as she looked up to him. Seeming to understand what he wanted her to do, she smiled before nodding back. A minute later, he was dancing with her. The crowd cheered even louder than before. It was pleasing that they were enjoying that he was getting a little girl to dance with him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the power three from the Straw Hat crew. Chopper was beside them as well. Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper were cheering while Zoro seemed to be just observing him.

Soon enough, the girl and he stopped moving as they finished their dance together. He was sweating and knew that the girl was too. She looked happy as she bowed to the crowd. Law pointed to the money on the ground. He was able to get it across that she could have some. That brightened up her face even more before she started to gather some of it.

"Keep going!" the crowd begged. Law was smiling widely at knowing they wanted more. It made him feel good that they were waiting for him to keep going. It was feeding into his excitement and pride.

Law nodded before walking up to Chopper. He crouched down before holding out his hands. He watched the younger male get red in the face. "Ummm..." The reindeer was sweating and sounded nervous. "I...I don't really know how to dance," he confessed. Law sighed that it was okay. He would teach him. "Are you sure?" Law nodded. "Okay."

The reindeer grabbed his hands before Law brought him to the middle as he had done with the girl. Chopper looked super nervous because of how many people were staring at them. Law nodded, letting him know that it was okay. He nodded back with a hint of hesitation.

After a minute, Law started to move with him. It was comforting that the younger one was starting to get used to it. He went slow for him to get better acquainted with moving as Law had. It made him continued to smile because of how happy. Chopper was becoming with his help.

After a bit, Chopper stopped. "I have an idea." Law stopped and stepped back with a nod. Slowly, the other became human-like. He was a little taller than Law but was able to dance with him at a better height. Also, his hands and feet were like a human's.

The crowd continued to cheer as Chopper took Law by the hand. They danced like a man and woman would. It seemed that the other was sort of lying when he said he couldn't dance. It made Law want to laugh because the other was able to dance like he knew how to all along.

Chopper spun him and everything two people did when dancing together. It was like doing the Viennese Waltz and the cha-cha-cha together. Law was enjoying his dance with Chopper. Said man was laughing, smiling, and moving like he was supposed to. It made him question if he had actually been lying to him about knowing how to dance.

After a while, Law and Chopper finished with him dipping Law down. The crowd applauded them and cheered loudly. Chopper brought Law up before they bowed to the crowd. It had been thrilling to dance with the other without him knowing who he really was.

The reindeer turned to him with a smile on his face and red cheeks. "That was fun," he commented. Law nodded at that. He agreed with him. It had been fun. He was even sweating from the exercise and movement.

He shrunk down before rushing back over to the three men. Law watched them talk to him. Looking up to the sky, it was getting dark. Dusk was setting in. A good amount of people threw more money toward him before the crowd disbanded.

Law went about collecting the money he had made that day. Movement was made near him. He looked up and saw that the men were helping with picking up his money. It was a very kind gesture and he knew that it was because it was in their nature to help people.

When he got his side cleaned up, Law stood back up before Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper came up to him. "Here," Luffy said as he held out the money he collected. "This is yours."

Law smiled under the mask. Putting the money in his hands up, Law grabbed Luffy's hand before pushing it back to him, shaking his head at the same time. Luffy looked confused. So did Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper.

"What?" Luffy asked.

Bringing his hands up, he signed to them. 'You collected it. It's your money.' Chopper's eyes widened. Law knew why.

"She's doing those hand things again," Zoro said.

"Nami-san called it sign language."

"Yeah. I can read it," Chopper announced. "She said that we can keep what we collected. Since we collected it, she wants us to keep it." Law nodded in agreement. He wanted them to keep it because he didn't need it.

Sanji looked ready to die from love. "She's such a sweetheart!" he exclaimed. He came rushing over to him before getting to one knee. Law was surprised when he grabbed his hand. "You are such a darling! I don't ever want to leave your side!"

He started to feel very uncomfortable with his claims to him. Luffy smiled at him. "Why don't you join our crew? I don't think the others will mind having a new crew member," Luffy offered. Law went pale behind his mask.

Law shook his head. Chopper looked sad. So did Luffy and Zoro. Sanji looked heartbroken. Carefully, he removed his hand from Sanji's before signing again. 'I'm sorry, but I have a crew of my own. I just do this as a hobby. I don't keep the money. I donate it.'

"Chopper, what'd she say?" Zoro asked.

"She said that she's got her own crew already. Dancing is just a hobby of hers. She donates the money she collets." Luffy looked surprised.

'I have to go. I'll be here just one more day. Tomorrow night, I will be leaving. It would be nice to see you all again.' Chopper smiled and didn't look sad anymore.

"She said that she'll be leaving tomorrow night. She would like to see us again if we meet again." The three other men looked excited about that.

"Alright. Have a good night. We'll be back tomorrow," Luffy said, still smiling. Law nodded.

"Don't worry, my love! I will be here again to see you dance!" Sanji's actions made him want to laugh. They were a good group. Sanji was just a lovesick man. Nothing would change him.

He bid them farewell before walking back to the inn. His thoughts were about the others. _Haven't they figured out that I'm docked here already? Bepo hasn't told me that they know. I mean, my sub isn't hard to miss at all. _Then it hit him. _Maybe they do know that I'm here. My crew might've told them that I am on the island already._

Getting back to the inn, the lady at the desk greeted him as he walked past. He nodded in acknowledgment. Law was going to call his crew and see if the Straw Hats had figured out that he was docked there or if his crew told him about what he was doing.

In his room, he did his routine of getting out of his disguise. Once he exited the shower, he fished his snail out of his jacket as he dressed in one of his normal outfits. Law dialed for Bepo. It rang a few times before it was answered. "Captain? Is that you?"

"Yes. I have a question."

"Yes, sir?"

"Have the Straw Hats came around the ship in the past two days?"

"Yes. They were here yesterday, looking for you." Law sighed at hearing that. "We told them that we didn't know where you were. You never told us, nor have we decided to come look for you. We didn't tell them anything."

"That's alright. Will we be ready to set sail tomorrow night?"

"We should be. Jean and the others restocked our supplies earlier today. Whenever you're ready, we can set sail."

"Alright. We're setting sail tomorrow night about an hour or two after dark." Bepo agreed before they said their goodnights. Law put the snail on the nightstand before curling up on the bed. He was going to give the people in the town the money he got. It was something he did everywhere he went. It was a fun thing for him and made him feel good to help others.

Not many people knew the kind, compassionate side of him. He was afraid that someone would hurt him if he showed it off. Only a handful of people knew the truth about his personality. Law was rude, cold, and nonchalant because he was trying to keep people out so they couldn't hurt him like Doflamingo did or even the Government. He learned it from Wolf. Not to mention, he still was traumatized by his past to why his cold, emotionless, and cruel personality is shown most of the time.

A smile came to his face. _I don't have to worry about putting on a front sometimes. When I dance, I can forget everything around me. I don't have to be tied down by all of that. _He sighed in contentment. _I never have to worry about anything when I'm dancing. Just how I move. Nothing else. _With those last thoughts, he fell asleep, thinking about what to do for the next day.

**Hope you all like this chapter. Please, let me know what you think. I will take any reviews. Be them encouragement or criticism. Anyway, have a fantabulastical day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Meeting Up After a While

**Meeting Up After a While**

"Captain! Captain, please, wake up!" Law groaned as he rose off the bed. He sat on his bed as he stretched his arms up and yawned at the same time. His hair fell down his back as he raised his head to the ceiling. After a minute, he opened his eyes.

"What's going on? Why do I have to wake up?" He wasn't upset with his crewmate. They freaked out over small things all the time. It was amazing to him how they were able to take care of themselves without him. That made him proud. It meant that he could leave them alone and not have to worry about them.

"We have visitors." Law asked him who they were. "It's the Straw Hats. They said that they saw us leave last night."

"Alright. Alright. I'm coming. Don't let them inside the ship. I'll be out in a minute to ask them what they want." The guy agreed before he rushed off. Law got up and got ready.

Before he walked out of his room, he grabbed his hat before stuffing his hair into it. Law looked in the mirror above his dresser as he did so. It was to make sure his hair looked exactly the same as the last time they saw him. No reason to get them suspicious of his hair.

Unlocking his door, Law made his way to the deck of the ship. He locked it every time he went to bed. He wasn't too surprised to find Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Ikkaku, Clione, Uni, and a few others talking to the crew. Luffy almost tackled him to the ground when he saw him.

"TORAO! I MISSED YOU!" he shrieked as he latched onto Law. It made him stagger backward. The younger man hugged him tightly. It confused him.

"Straw Hat-ya. May I ask why you're so excited to see me? Didn't we meet just last month?"

"Yes. But I like to see you. You and your crew are really cool. I like to be around you." Law rolled his eyes. He tried to pry him off but was unsuccessful.

"Fine," he said in a defeated tone. "How are the rest of you?" His boredom showed through his voice. The rest of the Straw Hats just continued to smile. They were used to his lack of enthusiasm when interacting with other people.

"We're doing just fine."

"We have a story to tell you about the last island we visited," Chopper spoke up. He looked excited. Law nodded.

"Alright." With Luffy still attached to him, Law invited them inside. His crew seemed to be happy to see the other crew. It was comforting to see them so relaxed around the other crew. They weren't so inviting at first. Law understood why. It was just how they were.

In the dining room, Luffy finally let him go in favor of sitting next to him. Nami sat on the other side of him. Sanji and Zoro sat across from him. He felt their stares. They made him question what the other two were thinking. _Maybe they're trying to figure out if I was that woman dancing. _That thought almost made him smile but he was able to keep it off his face.

"Torao, there was a woman dancing in the middle of the last town we went to," Luffy started. The whole crew was eating with him and his crew. It felt kind of like one big, happy family. Something he never thought he would think about both crew together.

"Really?" he made it sound like he wasn't all that interested. On the contrary, he was highly interested in what they had to say.

"Yeah," Usopp answered. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She danced amazingly as well."

"You weren't there the second day," Sanji started. "She danced with a little girl. It was almost like she was used to kids." The guy sounded smitten with the woman. "I would love to give her children." That almost made Law pale. But he was able to control his emotions.

"She danced with me on that day." Chopper beamed as he said that. "I sort of lied to her, though. I didn't mean to. I was just really nervous."

"What did you lie about?" Law asked.

"I told her that I didn't know how to dance. It was a partial lie." Law asked him to elaborate on it. "I know how to do the Viennese Waltz but that's about it. The rest of it wasn't a lie."

"Also, she did some sort of thing with her hands, Nami called it..."

"Sign language," Robin finished for Luffy. "Nami told me about her when they got back."

Law nodded. "You mean this?" He brought his hands up before signing to the group. 'Is this what you were meaning?'

The Straw Hats looked amazed. Law put his hands back down before taking a bite of his fish. It was something he was getting used to with them. Their shock and surprise was funny to him and made him want to laugh at them.

"How do you know how to do that?" Franky asked.

"I'm a doctor. I have to learn how so I can talk to deaf patients or figure out what a mute patient is saying." He shrugged. "It's part of what I had to learn if I was going to take care of people while traveling."

"That's a good thing to learn to do," Brook commented. Law nodded. That was the main reason he learned it. He learned to do it way before he started up his new hobby. Now, Law used it to communicate with people when in his outfits.

Law shrugged. "It's something you learn when becoming a doctor." He gestured to Robin. "It's a little like learning how to read ponoglyphs. Except that you don't have to take years to learn how to read it. It only takes you a few days to a few months to understand it."

"That's true. I started to learn to read and translate ponoglyphs when I was three or four," Robin admitted. "I could teach you to read them, if you'd like."

"I don't mind. If you have the time, I could start learning." The woman smiled, knowing he was being truthful. It wouldn't help him if he ever came across one of them. _Maybe I'll be able to help Nico-ya with her search for what she's looking for._

"So, what did you do on the island, Torao-san?" Brook asked. It brought him out of his thoughts.

"I tended to some people. Nothing very interesting." He continued to eat.

After a while, a hand touched his hat, almost immediately, he smacked the hand away that had rested on his hat. The whole table was silent as they sat there. Luffy looked surprised and a little upset. "What was that for, Torao?" Luffy asked. You could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I don't want people to touch my hat," he reasoned. "I've had to get it fixed a few times in the past week. I don't want to have to get it fixed again." Luffy nor the rest of his crew looked convinced, but they didn't say anything else about it.

After breakfast, Zoro walked up to him. "Would you like to duel with me? I haven't had a good opponent in a while." Law thought it over. It sounded like fun, so he agreed. "Great. We'll duel on your deck."

Going back to his room, Law collected Kikoku before meeting the Straw Hats and half of his crew on his deck. He guessed that Zoro wanted to use his deck because it was larger than the Sunny's deck.

"Alright. Get ready." Law drew his nodachi before taking a fighting stance. For him, Zoro was a clever opponent when sword fighting. He knew better than to let his guard down while they were dueling.

And, the fight was on. Their weapons would clash, and Law could feel Kikoku getting excited. He felt that same excitement when dueling with others. She would almost start to vibrate. not often did she get to clash with others. Law normally used her for long-distance attacks. This was a change of pace for her.

"You move sort of strangely," Zoro decided to point out to him when their swords clashed again.

"Can you explain it to me? I don't seem to understand what you mean," Law responded. To be honest, he didn't. It didn't feel any different from when he usually fought with others.

"You move sort of like you're dancing." That made his eyes widen. Law made sure to hide his eyes under the brim of his hat. There was no reason to let them catch on that he was hiding things from them.

"But isn't fighting sort of like dancing?" he asked. "Two people moving in a certain way. It's very interesting, right? If you look at it from an outside perspective," *clash* "you will find something fascinating about the way two people move when their weapons clash together."

Zoro went to swipe at him. Law moved out of the way and behind him. Without Zoro noticing him, he stood on the tip of his sword with Kikoku pointed at his neck. Right at an artery. They stayed still for a few minutes before anyone said anything.

"I win. From where I am right now, I can easily kill you. I have won this duel." With that said, Law stepped down and sheathed Kikoku. "You are a good opponent. I am glad that we were able to duel."

Zoro looked a little disgruntled. "Yeah." He sheathed his sword. "I need to pay more attention to my enemy."

That made Law curious. "Was your mind not completely on the fight, Zoro-ya?" Zoro didn't answer him nor did he even look at him. That made it obvious that he wasn't focused on their duel.

"Whatever." Zoro stalked off before Luffy came running up to him.

"So, what island are you stopping on next, Torao?"

"I don't know. Whichever one we come across." He walked back inside. Luffy followed him.

"Can we join you?"

Law froze mid-stride. "Why do you want to join me? What direction are you heading in?" Now, he was worried that they would find out his secret hobby.

"Nami said that you are heading in the same direction we are. So, can we travel together?"

"I...I'll have to talk to my crew and yours. We'll have to attach the Sunny to ours so we stay at the same speed as each other."

Luffy lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?! You'll travel with us?!"

"I said that I'll have to talk to my crew and your crew to get their opinions on traveling together." He sighed. "If they're fine with it, I wouldn't mind traveling together." Suddenly, he was brought into a hug. It almost knocked his hat off.

"I'm so happy! We'll get to spend more time together!"

He pushed at the younger male's face. "Alright. Let me go so I can go ask my crew." Luffy released him with a bit, bright smile. "I'll meet you and your crew on the deck in ten minutes. For the time being, stay there."

"Alright!" With that, he dashed off. Law gave off a sigh of relief at having the other gone. The reason was that he had to fix his hat.

When he was done with that, Law got his whole crew into the main room. All twenty were accounted for. "Captain, what's this meeting all about?" Ikkaku asked. She seemed confused about why he wanted all of them to join him in the main room.

"I have a question to ask all of you," he replied. "Straw Hat-ya has asked me if it would be alright with both crews if we traveled together. I told him that I would have to ask all of you about it." He shrugged. "Are you all okay with traveling with the Straw Hats for a few days?"

All of them looked between each other before back to him. "Sure. We don't mind," Uni said. They had gotten used to the Straw Hats after a month or so.

"Alright. Now, I'm going to have to ask the others about it." He went to leave the room. Someone grabbed his arm before he could exit the room completely. Law turned to see that Bepo had grabbed his arm. "Do you need something, Bepo?"

"Captain, what's going to happen when we get to the next island?"

Confusion set into Law. "What do you mean?"

"What will they do when you leave for a few days on the next island? Do you want us to tell them something?"

The realization hit him. _Fuck. I forgot all about that. Shit. That's going to be tough to handle. _"I'll...I'll figure something out. The next island is still a few days away. So, don't worry about it right now." Bepo nodded before letting him go. Law turned back and went to the deck of his sub.

On the deck, he found all nine crew members on the deck. Luffy turned around with a huge smile plastered on his face. "So, what does your crew think of traveling with us?" he asked as Law came to stand before them.

"They're fine with it. How about your crew? Are they okay with traveling with us?"

Luffy nodded. "Yep. I already asked them."

Robin came forward and place a hand on his shoulder. "You are our friend. We don't mind traveling together."

He nodded. "Alright. Where is everyone going to sleep?"

"We can stay on our ship at night," Sanji announced. "You guys can stay in yours while we stay in ours."

"That sounds fair," Law agreed. "I don't see a problem with that."

With their sleeping arrangements in place, Law went to his room. He had to make sure his stuff was out of view and to where nobody would find it. It was a precaution in case people wanted to come into his room or, for Luffy, barged in on him.

Law sat on his bed after he made sure his stuff was put away. He knew that it was probably a mistake in agreeing to travel together. But he couldn't take it back now. Law made an agreement and now he was going to have to live with the consequences of his actions. If they found out, he would only be able to blame himself. He just hoped that they wouldn't.

"This is going to be a very long, very stressful few days, isn't it?"

**I'm happy to see that people are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Hope you like it. Have a fantastic day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	4. A Fight Before a Mishap

**A Fight Before a Mishap**

"Torao! Open the door! I want to spend time with you! Now!" Law jumped almost two feet in the air at the shouts and banging on his door. He had just gotten out of the shower and was trying to get dressed.

"Hold on! I'm getting dressed right now! Go away from now!" he hollered back as he put his leg in his pants. "I'll be out in a few minutes!"

"Alright." With that, he heard the younger Captain walk away from his door. It was surprising that he hadn't stormed away.

Law sighed. "What the hell is wrong with him? It's not like I'm going to let him see me half-naked. More or less naked." He slipped on his shirt. A knock sounded on his door. "Who is it? What do you want?"

He sat on his bed to put his shoes on. "It's Shachi. We have a small problem in the dining room," the guy said through the door.

"What now? I'm about to leave. Did the Straw Hats do something again?" Law picked up his hat before fixing his hair. When that was done, he opened the door to find the guy standing there. "Well? What's going on in there?"

Before the man could answer, someone started to scream. "Luffy! Calm down! Sanji-kun! Zoro! You all need to calm down!" Nami's scream could be heard from wherever she was all the way to his bedroom.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked his crew member.

"Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are trying to fight each other. We haven't been able to figure out why. That's the reason I came to get you. They're trying to fight in the dining room."

Law went back into his room before grabbing his nodachi. "Alright. I'm coming." He sighed. "I don't want them to destroy my ship. They can do that on their own ship." Shachi shrugged. He walked alongside his Captain as they went to check on them.

Just as he entered the room, a chair flew across the room in front of him. It whizzed right past his face before crashing against the wall. He looked to find that it was now just a heap of metal and plastic. Law turned his head to see who had thrown the object.

The monster trio was huffing as they stood in a circle. Zoro had his hands on his swords, probably itching to draw them. Sanji was crushing his cigarette between his teeth as he glared at his Captain and friend/enemy. Luffy was huffing as he glared at his cook and first mate like they did something horrible to him.

He was just shocked as he stood in the doorway. Law had never seen the three of them so angry with each other before. It wasn't normal for the guys to act this way toward each other. For a moment, he wondered if they were going to start throwing things again.

"Luffy! That was Law's chair!" Nami shouted at her Captain. "He's going to be pissed at you when he sees it!"

All three turned to glare deeply at the woman. It surprised him even more since Sanji was even glaring at her. Their looks made her cower away from them. He felt sorry for Nami. _Poor girl. She is just trying to get them to stop._

Nami turned to him and her eyes widened. He held a finger up to his lips. Law wanted her to be quiet and not let them know he was there. He had a plan. It was probably going to upset the rest of the crew and especially the three that were having a silent war between them.

The rest of Luffy's crew looked over to him. He did the same thing. They all nodded. "Room," he whispered. It covered the whole room. The guys didn't seem to notice the blue film that surrounded the area.

Slowly and silently, he withdrew Kikoku from her sheath. Raising it, he made a few slices in the air. A smirk made its way onto his face as the angry glares turned to shock as he sheathed his weapon. Their heads were floating above their bodies along with a few other parts.

"Shambles," he said before their heads appeared next to him. Law grabbed Sanji and Zoro by their hair. He removed Luffy's hat before grabbing him by his hair in the same hand like the others. "Nami-ya, take this, please." Law tossed the straw hat to her. "Keep it safe for now."

"Torao! What'd you do that for?!" Luffy shouted as Law walked toward the door.

"You guys can put their bodies back together. I just need their heads." The others of the crew nodded. They rushed forward to put their crew members' bodies back together correctly. "I'm taking these three somewhere for now. Keep their bodies here."

"S-Sure," Chopper replied as they continued to reassemble the bodies.

"Law! What's the meaning of this?!" Sanji roared as he toted their heads with him.

"I'm going to cut you up when I get my body back!" Zoro growled.

"Yeah. Yeah. You destroy my shit and attack me for stopping you from doing it again," he retorted.

"That was Luffy! I didn't do anything!"

"Black leg-ya, stop shouting. If you guys don't stop yelling at me, I will throw your heads into the ocean. I'm not in the mood to hear it." All three went silent as he walked to his study. Law placed their heads on the desk, facing the chair. He saw down in it. "So, why were you all glaring at each other?" he asked in a bored tone. "Straw Hat-ya went as far as to smash one of my dining chairs against a wall. So, which one of you was he aiming for?"

They all looked away from him. He guessed as much. The three weren't going to be willing to tell him. "Can we have our bodies back first?" Luffy asked with a nervous smile.

"No." The men looked at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "I won't fix you until you three can tell me what you guys were fighting about." Law sat back, lifted his feet onto the desk, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't have anything pressing to do and neither do you. If it takes that long, we'll be here all day."

"You can't be serious!" Sanji almost screeched. "How am I going to make food?! I can't do anything without my body!"

"What did I say?" Law ground out. "I told you to stop shouting at me." He moved a little in his seat. His chair was a swivel chair. "Shachi is going to be cooking until you are able to do so. If you want to get back to cooking, you'll tell me what got you three to fight each other."

"I'm starving," Luffy randomly said.

"No eating until you tell me."

"Are you serious?!"

"Shout one more time and I will throw you in the ocean."

"What are the others doing with our bodies?" Zoro asked.

"I don't really know. Why do you ask? Does something feel strange?"

"I feel someone pulling on my arm," Zoro answered. He grunted a little as he spoke.

"I should let you guys know something crucial. Anything that happens to your bodies, you will feel it." A malicious grin was plastered on his face. "I might go tell the others that."

All three men paled. "Alright. We'll tell you," they said in unison.

"I'm waiting."

They looked between themselves. "We were arguing over what happened on the last island," Luffy blurted out. It made the other two look at him. Law raised an eyebrow at that.

"What about the last island?"

"We were talking about the girl we met on the last island," Sanji confessed. He looked defeated about saying it.

Law had to fight very hard to keep the shock off his face. "Why? It was just some girl. Why fight over someone you might never see again? Or, break my property because you guys were fighting over a girl?"

He watched their faces turn red at his comments. They weren't angry. Law guessed that they were embarrassed that he called them out on their problems. "Well..."

"Keep your destructive attitudes on your own ship. Don't destroy my shit because you three couldn't just drop something. There's no reason for you to fight over someone that isn't here. Get your shit together and get along." He breathed in. "If I get called by one of my crew members again because you boys can't get along like civil people, I will string your bodies about like a party banner and use your heads like golf balls. Now, am I clear?"

The men looked terrified as they nodded vigorously. He gave a small smile as he grabbed them up again. They grumbled as he went to go back to their bodies that the others were supposed to be watching after he told them to put them back together. _This is getting to be very stressful. And it's only three days into our journey together as friends._

Back in the dining room, Law found the guys' bodies in the room. They were back together and sitting at tables. "It's kinda freaky that they can move even though their heads aren't on them," Usopp said as he poked Luffy's arm. It twitched a little.

"It's because I didn't slice them like a normal person," Law announced as he walked up to them. "The one thing you should be glad about is that they can't work properly without their heads." The Straw Hats turned to him. "The head holds the brain, right?"

"Yeah. Of course, it does," Franky answered.

"Alright. Do you have a brain in your chest?" The cyborg looked confused before shaking his head. "How about the arms? Or legs? Maybe the pelvis?"

"No. The head holds the brain. What are you getting at, Torao-kun?"

"I'm meaning that the body doesn't work properly without the brain." He replaced their heads. It looked like he hadn't done anything to them. "That's how it works. If you don't have a conscious in the rest of your body, it will just work on instinct."

"That's very fascinating," Chopper said. He looked really surprised to hear about his powers.

"It's not that interesting," he said. "I'm going to go read. If anyone needs me, just come get me." They nodded as he walked away. He just wanted some alone time for a while. Not that he hated human interaction. Law just wanted some time away from the Straw Hats.

In his library, Law sighed, exhaustedly, as he plopped down on one of the sofas in the room. He wanted to remove his hat but knew better than to do that in the area he was in. It would get him caught and get bombarded by questions he didn't want to answer.

Getting up, he went to a bookshelf. Law picked out a book before going back to the sofa. It wasn't a medical book. The book he picked out was a story that his sister loved to read to him when they were going to bed at night.

"It makes me realize that my life is sort of like hers," he spoke aloud as he looked at the brown cover with the name written in golden letters. It was Rapunzel. What he was referring to was being trapped for a long time before being set free. That was how the princess lived her life.

He opened the book before starting to read it. Nobody bothered him while he read. After that book, he moved onto others. To be truthful, he didn't have a lot of his medical books in the library. Most of those stayed in his room or his study. The library held a lot of fantasy books, picture books, horror stories, and a few other kinds. It was Law that picked out all the books he had there.

Slowly, he started to nod off. He didn't mean to. Law was just tired and exhausted from having a deal with the rambunctious crew he called friends. It took a lot out of him to have to deal with them.

The feel of someone moving his hat made Law shoot off the sofa. His eyes shot open right before he tackled the person to the floor. "What was that for?" For a moment or so, Law couldn't register the owner of the voice. He was still trying to wake up a little more and calm down.

Looking down, he blinked twice before remembering who it was. Luffy stared up at him with shock and a little bit of confusion. "Why were you touching my hat?" he asked. Law got off of him before standing up. "I've told everyone to leave my hat alone. I told you and your crew that the very first day we started traveling together."

"Why? Is there something you're trying to hide?"

"No. I just don't want anyone messing with my hat." He turned away to pick up the book he had knocked onto the floor when he tackled Luffy to the ground. "Leave me alone about it."

"Is there something wrong? You've never been this way about it. What's different about now?"

"Just drop it, Straw Hat-ya. Nothing's wrong. I just don't want people to mess with it." Law placed the book down on the sofa. "Why are you in here? Do you need something?"

Luffy didn't say anything at first. Law guessed that he had upset the other. "Torao, what were you doing on the other island?"

"Huh?" He turned to him. "Why?"

"Because your crew said you weren't there when we came to say hi. What were you doing?" Luffy looked serious as he spoke to him.

"The usual. Taking care of people, performing surgeries, the normal things I do on islands. I'm sorry that I didn't come by and say hello before we left. I had my hands full." He didn't feel comfortable with the look he was giving him. "I'm going to do the same thing as I did on the last island. My crew will inform yours, so you don't worry about me."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know." _A few days. I'm not going to tell him. My crew will inform him when that time comes._

Luffy huffed. Law just turned away from him to look at the books he had gathered. "Torao, did you see the woman that was there?"

"No. I didn't. I heard about her from citizens but that was it. I didn't care to check it out." There was silence for a moment. Law guessed that the younger man was thinking about something. Suddenly, his hat was knocked off his head. It made Law freeze for a split second as his hair fell around his shoulders.

"Wha...?" Before Luffy could get a good look at him, Law made a Room before switching himself with a shirt from his bedroom.

"Shit. He almost got a good look at my hair." He went to his door before locking it. His books were still in his hands. Making another room, he switched one of the books with his hat. He quickly replaced it while looking in the mirror. "I told him to not do that. He doesn't listen."

A knock sounded on his door. "Law, is there something up with you?" Nami asked through the door.

"No. Why? Did Straw Hat-ya say something to the rest of you?"

"Yeah. He came running to us and told us he saw something off about you before you teleported here. He couldn't really tell us what he saw."

"I don't know what he saw either. But nothing's wrong. I'm fine. There's no reason to worry." He walked to the door before unlocking it and opening it. "See? I'm fine."

"Luffy said he knocked your hat off and saw something. Can you take your hat off for me?"

"No. I don't feel like it. Don't ask me that again."

"Alright. I won't. Will you join us for dinner?" Law nodded as he walked down the hall with the young navigator.

As they got there, Law could hear Luffy and the others asking his crew questions about him. "Has he always been self-conscious about his hat before?" Brook asked.

"No. He started to be that way close to a month or so ago. He wouldn't take it off in front of anyone. Not even Bepo," Penguin answered. "We dropped it because that was the only thing that seemed to be off about him to us."

"That's strange for him," Shachi said. "Also, he would disappear..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Law asked as he walked up to them. Shachi and Penguin's faces turned pale as he stood there.

"N-Nothing, Captain," Penguin replied with a nervous grin. "We were just talking about..."

"What's for lunch today," Shachi finished for the other.

"I see." He looked to Luffy. Law punched him in the side of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" the teen asked as he rubbed the spot he just punched.

"How does that hurt, Luffy? I thought you couldn't get hurt by a mere punch," Zoro questioned his own Captain. "I thought Nami and your grandfather were the only two that could hurt you like that."

Law watched the man's face turn bright red before he lowered his head. "No reason," he lied. It was a horrible attempt at lying but nobody pressed him for a better answer.

"Don't you ever do that again," Law growled at the other. "I will cut your head off again if you do."

"Why are you so defensive over your hat? Did something happened to your head, Torao-kun?" Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Leave me alone. It doesn't concern any of you." He turned on his heel before going over to an empty table. He had enough with them worrying about it. It was comforting but annoying all the same. _This is going to be the longest two days of my life._

**Hope you all like it. Please, let me know if you do or don't. Hope you all had a great new year. I did. Have a glorious day and I love you all very, very much. You guys are one of the reasons I get out of bed in the morning. Tatty-bye!**


	5. Almost Caught

**Almost Caught**

He gently set the note down on his bed. The two crews had finally gotten to the next island. It had been a very long, very stressful five-day journey. The Straw Hats kept pestering him about his hat. Law continued to deny that something was wrong with him. In truth, nothing was really wrong. His hair was just... longer. He didn't want them to bother him about it if they saw it.

After placing the note on his bed, Law brought the coat around his tighter before leaving the ship with Kikoku. It was like three in the morning, so nobody was up on either ship. His crew already knew it was going to happen. They were going to have to tell the others.

On the island, Law found that it was sort of strange island. A few people were already bustling about. That was strange to him. A woman waved at him as she passed by. He noticed that there were ears on her head. Rabbit ears to be exact.

Law decided to ask her about them. "Ma'am, why do you have animal ears on your head?"

"Oh. Almost everyone has a pair." She smiled as she spoke to him. "Would you like a pair? I have extra just in case."

The young woman brought out a golden box before opening it. Inside were many pairs of ears that belonged to many different animals. "How do they work?" he inquired.

"You just place them on your head. They will fuse to your head, but don't worry about that. They fall off about three days later." Law nodded. _These might help me to keep myself even more hidden from them._

"I would like the tiger ears, please," he replied. The woman, still smiling brightly, grabbed them up before handing them to him. "Do you want money for them?"

"No. Not at all. They're free. I have plenty more at home." With that, she closed the box. "Well, have a great day, sir. I hope you like them." She walked away. Law felt like she was a little too friendly to be normal.

Shrugging, he continued on to an inn that was in the town. When he walked in, a man was at the desk. He ha a pair of polar bear ears that matched his white hair. "Welcome, sir. How can I help you this morning?"

"I would like a room for three days and nights," he answered in a monotone voice.

"Of course. That will be one hundred thousand." Law nodded before handing over one hundred fifteen thousand. "You gave me too much, young man."

"You can keep it. I don't really need it." The desk attendant smiled kindly before handing over his key. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"If a kid with a straw hat and scar on his chest comes asking about me, don't tell him I'm here. Please? He'll probably have some friends with him." The man didn't look surprised by his request. He agreed without hesitation. "Thank you."

"No problem. Many people have requests like that." Law raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say that this island has many persons that are considered dead or missing to the world." That shocked him. "But it's just a rumor. So, don't worry about it. No reason to get worked up over a silly little rumor."

Nodding, Law walked to his room. _Well, that was... odd. Wasn't expecting a conversation like that so early in the morning. _His room was on the second floor. Opening the door, he was surprised to find that the room was lavish. It made him curious as to why the room was so luxurious if he was only staying a few days and given a room that was pretty cheap.

Shrugging it off, he walked into the room before unzipping the jacket. He had a few hours before sunup, and he didn't know what to do for the time being. Law sat on the bed, not taking the jacket off just yet. He decided to take a short nap for the time being because he got up so early.

Laying down, he closed his eyes and let his dreams take him away. He dreamt of the day before. The events of the day, to be precise.

...

_**"Straw Hat-ya! Where is my hat?!" Law shouted as he came storming into the dining room. He had made a big mistake and left his door unlocked while he was in the shower. When he got out, his hat was missing.**_

_**"What do you mean?" Luffy asked, lying and being horrible at it.**_

_**"You know exactly what I mean. Give me my hat back. Now." He was furious with the younger Captain because he had to cover up with one of his old hoodies. The good thing was that it hid his hair pretty well because it was black just like his hair. It also helped that he pulled his hair back and placed it in bobby pins.**_

_**"Why did you take it, Luffy?" Nami asked. She was eyeing him as he stood next to their table. It was like she was trying to figure something out about him. "You know how touchy he is about it right now."**_

_**"I'm not touchy about it, Nami-ya," he growled at her. They seemed to find it funny to tease him about it because he wouldn't tell them why he was so nervous about it being touched or messed with. "I just don't want anyone to touch it."**_

_**"Touchy. That's the same thing as being touchy," she countered. Getting frustrated with them, Law turned on his heels.**_

_**"Until I get my hat back, I won't leave my room. If anyone needs me for something, you can talk to me through my door. No way in hell am I going to open it for anyone who doesn't have my hat with them." He was starting to get pissed off that they weren't helping him with his anxiety.**_

_**Leaving the room, he went back to his bedroom. When he arrived, he shut the door and locked it. He sat down in front of his mirror before pulling his hood off. Tears came to his eye at not having his hat.**_

_**"Maybe I should just cut it off. Would save me a whole lot of explaining and trouble." He was getting self-conscious about his hair as he tugged on a strand of it. They wouldn't understand. They couldn't understand. Luffy should've been the one to leave him alone about his hat. I mean, he was the same way about his own hat. "But if I cut it off, all my efforts to grow it would be for nothing." He refused to let the tears that gathered in his eyes fall. "Why can't they just leave me the hell alone about my hat? All I want is for them to stop asking about it. Is it that strange for me to be protective over my hat?"**_

_**After a few hours, Law still didn't move from in front of the mirror. He was still seriously contemplating on cutting his hair, so he didn't have to worry about them or not. A knock sounded on his door. "Who is it? What do you want?" His voice didn't sound angry. It sounded... empty. He hoped that the person didn't realize it.**_

_**"Torao, can I come in?"**_

_**Anger came to him before he held it back. "Why? Do you have my hat?"**_

_**"Yes. I have your hat with me."**_

_**Putting his hair back in the hood, he made sure that his hair couldn't be seen unless you were looking way too hard at him. Unlocking and opening the door, Law let Luffy inside. The kid looked so somber as he walked into the room.**_

_**"I'm sorry for taking your hat earlier," Luffy said as he handed it back to him. Law accepted the object but didn't put it on. He just held it as the other looked ready to cry.**_

_**"Why did you take my hat in the first place?"**_

_**"Because I wanted to know why you won't let anyone mess with it. I was wondering if it was just your hat," Luffy began. "When I took it, nothing seemed different about it. It was the same as the last time I saw it." He kept his head downcast. "Then, you came out with the hood of your jacket on. That's when I realized that it wasn't the hat that's the problem. You're hiding something under the hat."**_

_**Law was absolutely stunned. He hadn't expected Luffy to get to that conclusion so fast. "I still won't show you why I wear it and don't want anyone to mess with it."**_

_**"I accept that. I'm really, really sorry about taking it."**_

_**"I forgive you. But never do it again." Luffy agreed before hugging him. Law returned it before he went to his bathroom and put his hat on. "Now, I want some lunch. I believe Black leg-ya has made it, right?"**_

_**"Yeah!" They walked out of the room and to the dining room together.**_

...

The sun awoke Law from his dream. He sat up and stretched before yawning. Getting up, he finished taking his jacket off before laying it on the bed. He took his hat off next and placed it beside the jacket. Digging in the pocket, he pulled out his bag he always kept with him. He took out the mask that matched the purple outfit.

"Alright. As long as I don't speak to anyone, they won't know, right?" Picking up the ears, he placed them on his head. Law felt them fuse to his head. Touching them, he felt the texture of his own hands against them. "That's interesting. I might keep another pair for another time. She said they were free. Might go back to her before I leave this island."

Leaving the room, he walked down the stairs. The man was still at the desk and looked surprised to see him. He didn't speak to him, though, but he did wave. _Does nobody think it's strange that someone they hadn't seen before just so happened to walk out? I guess not because nobody asks me who I am nor where I came from._

Nodding back to him, Law walked out of the inn. The sunlight felt heavenly on his body as he walked through town. Women, children, and men alike all seemed to fawn over him as he walked down the street. He was on the search for the center of town. His heels clicked against the cobblestone as he strolled down the road.

"She's so beautiful," a woman said as she followed him. The good thing was that they were a good distance behind him. Enough to not make him uncomfortable. That made him feel happy that they weren't breathing down his neck.

When he saw the center of town come into sight, he almost stopped dead in his tracks and paled at seeing the Straw Hat crew there. All nine members were standing there. "Do you think he'll be back tonight?" Luffy asked as he picked up a piece of fruit.

"His note and crew said he would be back in three or four days, Luffy. You need to let him have some space," Robin replied. "I'm sure he just wants to be on his own for a couple of days."

"Robin's right. Torao-san seemed a little tense on the ship. Maybe he needs to blow off some steam." Brook laughed a second later. "Steam coming out of his ears would be a great thing to see. Even though I only have knotholes."

Passing by them, Law didn't acknowledge them. He was acting as if he didn't even notice the group there. All around the town center were shops and food stands. Everyone in town had some kind of animal ears on their head.

In the middle, Law breathed in before beginning to dance. The crowd that had followed him began to cheer loudly. He kept his eyes on everyone. They cheered and many even started to dance with each other as he moved. _This town is way livelier than the last one. That's a good sign._

"Hey, what's with this crowd? What're they cheering for?" Franky asked. Law could see him over the heads of people. He could see Brook as well.

"Yohoho! There's a mighty beautiful woman dancing over there!"

"What?! Where?!" Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro asked together.

Law twirled before dipping low to the ground. When he came back up, he saw the whole crew standing around him. The monster trio was staring right at him with wide, shocked eyes. Chopper even looked surprised to see him.

"That's her," Chopper said as he pointed to him. "That's the woman from the last island. How did she get here, though?"

"How else? She used a boat," Luffy answered.

"This is the woman you all were talking about?" Robin asked. She looked to be happy to see him. "She does look very pretty."

Sweat glistened off his body as he continued to dance. The guys on the crew cheered as he continued to dance. It was mixed in with the rest of the crowd. He was enjoying himself and he thought that it was nice that the town was also enjoying his dance.

When it was near sundown, Law finished with a low bow, his hair falling over his shoulders. The crowd clapped as they threw more money at him. The kids were dancing around as they left him. He was huffing from the effort but smiling too.

When they all were out of the area, Law began to pick up his money. The only ones left were the Straw Hats. Soon enough, he heard some start to help him pick it up. It surprised him that the others didn't tell them that he wouldn't take it if they picked it up.

After he picked up what he could, Law stood up straight and turned to them. Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper looked happy to see him. Brook, Franky, and Usopp had picked up the money. Robin was smiling at him.

"Here you are, ma'am," Franky said as he held out a handful to him. Brook and Usopp did the same.

Shaking his head, he held up a hand. That made the three confused. "She won't take it, guys," Nami said. The men looked back at her. "She won't take the money if you pick it up."

"Why?" Usopp asked. Nami just shrugged.

"She said that if we pick it up, we can keep it." Law nodded to agree with her.

"But, doesn't she need it?" Brook asked.

'No. I don't need it. You guys can keep it. Really. I don't want it,' he signed. Robin continued to smile.

"See? I told you. She doesn't want it."

"Is that what she said, Nami?" Robin asked as she turned to her. The older woman seemed amused about something.

"More or less?" That made Law chuckle quietly. The three main ones seemed to have heard it because they stared at him with wide eyes.

"She laughed," Luffy announced.

"I thought she was mute." Zoro looked confused.

"I already told Luffy and the others about that. Mute people can sometimes make noises but not speak. It's not that they can't say the words but it's more like they're voice won't come out," Nami said it like she was exhausted with them.

"I find it interesting." Robin walked up to him. "She's about Torao-kun's height." Her smile never wavered as she spoke. "Have you seen him? It seems that he ran off before we got up this morning."

That freaked him out. _She's onto me, isn't she? I think she might know it's me. _Moving his hands, he answered her. 'No. I don't think I've seen him. What does he look like?'

"She says she doesn't think she's seen Law. She doesn't know what he looks like," Chopper relayed the message to them.

Luffy smiled about something. "He's got a white and black spotted hat, wears long-sleeved shirts and blue pants with the same black spots, and carries a big sword with him." He looked to be thinking for a moment. "And he looks moody lately."

'No. Sorry. Haven't seen him. Have you checked over the whole island? Maybe he decided to take a walk to another town. You never know.' Law hoped that they would get off his back about him.

"Nami, what did she say?" Robin asked as she turned to the other woman. "I can't read sign language. Torao-kun said he would teach me how some time."

"She said that she hasn't seen him. Also, she said that he could've gone on a walk to another town." Nami turned to him. "No. We haven't checked the entire island. We just decided to check this town first because it was the closest to our ships." Law nodded. "Well, if you see him, will you come find us and tell us?"

'I will. I promise.'

"Thank you so much." Nami smiled at him as she walked up to Robin. "Why are so close to her, anyway?"

"I was..." Robin seemed to be thinking about something. "I was just fascinated with her ears." She reached up and touched them. "They're so soft and they're tiger ears." The woman rubbed them a few times. "I think she looks cute with them on."

Face heating up, Law backed off from her. "Robin, I think you embarrassed her," Nami said with a smile. "Don't worry. She's a good person."

Law nodded. "Where are you staying?" Sanji asked as he came up to him. He paled under the mask. _What the hell kind of question is that?! Why is he asking me that?! That's not something you ask a woman!_

Looking around, he found a great escape route. Taking the chance, he ran in between Franky and Brook. Turning around for a second, he waved before rushing off. "Wait!" Luffy screamed. Law knew about how fast the kid could be.

Before the other Captain even had the time to try to look for him, Law was already back at the inn. "Good evening, ma'am," the man at the desk said as he walked in. "I hope you had fun today."

Law nodded as he walked past him. It was strange how they just accepted that a mysterious lady just so happened to walk out without walking in. He chalked it up to them just accepting it and not asking. That was good enough for him.

Walking to his room, Law entered before sighing. Grabbing his jacket and hat, he moved them to the closet along with his bag of clothes. There was no way hell he was going to let the others figure it out in case they found him.

When that was done, he removed his heels before rubbing at his feet. Then, he heard something tap the window. Fearing the worst, Law slowly turned his head to see who was there. Almost screaming, he scrambled backward before standing up.

"Hey, can you open the window?" Luffy asked with a grin.

Getting angry, Law walked up to the window before shutting the curtain. _That fucking jerk! He followed me here! What the hell is his problem?! _"Luffy! What are you doing up there?!" Sanji shouted to his Captain.

"I found her!"

An idea popped in his head. Opening the curtains again, Law opened the window before grabbing Luffy by the front of his vest. He made a surprised noise. Getting up on the windowsill. Law smiled widely under the mask.

"Hey, what're you doing?" he asked, confused. Without saying a word, Law removed Luffy's hands and feet from the building. "Oi! What're you doing?!" Now, the other was only dangling from Law's hand.

With his free hands, Law waved at him, right before dropping him. "What happened?" he heard Franky say.

After that, he went back to his room, closed the window back, and shut the curtains. "What the hell was his problem?" he asked under his breath. Turning around, he went to the closet and picked out some clothes.

When he was done with his shower, he crawled on the bed and closed his eyes. _That was really, really close. I need to be way more careful now. Shit. This is going to be one hell of a three-day vacation._

**Are you guys liking it so far? Let me know if you are. Anyway, hope you guys and gals are having a great day. I love you all so much that I can't put it all into words. Tatty-bye!**


	6. Dancing With Luffy

**Dancing with Luffy**

Sighing deeply, Law continued to cover up his tattoos. He was thinking about what Luffy did the night before. "He's a very bold man," he said, aloud, to himself. "That's just not something I expected him to do." He thought for a moment. "Actually, I wouldn't put it past him for him doing that to me. Or anyone woman, for that matter."

After a minute more of rubbing makeup on his body, he finished up with his hands and smiled at seeing no black in sight. _I guess that I've gotten the hang of this now. That's good for me. _Getting up from the bed, he put on his pink outfit. He wore his purple one on the last island and this island. _I'm going to wear the green one tomorrow. _

This outfit included heels as well. He didn't wear the heels on the last island when he wore his purple outfit. That was just because he didn't care to wear them and left them on his ship. Grabbing the matching mask, he clipped it in the back before fixing his hair. He let it lay down his back and a couple of strands over his shoulders.

Walking out again, he saw the same man at the desk from the day before. "Ma'am, can you come here for just a moment?" he called to him.

Almost freezing up in fear of being caught, Law nodded instead and walked over to him. His ears were laying flat on his head. 'May I help you, sir?' he signed to him. The man didn't even look surprised as he moved his hands.

"I was just wondering if you are doing okay?" Law nodded. "Some people came looking for you earlier. I told them that you were a guest and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. They left after that."

'I see. Thank you.' He thought about the stunt Luffy pulled the night before. 'One tried to get into my room last night. He stood outside my window.'

"Let me guess, it was the one in the straw hat, right?" Shocked, he nodded. "I suspected as much. He was a really hyper kid. I think he and his two friends were really intent on seeing you again."

'Thanks again. I really appreciate it.' The man smiled before telling him to have a good day. Law nodded before walking away and outside.

On his way to the center of town, almost everyone waved and cheered at seeing him. A group started to follow him as he walked. Just like the day before. It didn't bother him. After a bit, he saw a few of Luffy's crew members again. Luffy was one of them. The others were Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Chopper, and Robin. He wondered where the others were.

When they noticed him, he watched the three main men stare at him with strange, unnerving looks. It made him feel uncomfortable because of how close the looks were to the way Doflamingo used to look at him. That wasn't something he wanted to see from the men he called friends.

Covering up his emotions with a facade of calmness, he walked up to them to talk to them. 'Why were you outside my window last night?' he asked in sign language. It was something he really wanted to know.

"What did she say?" Luffy asked as he stood right in front of him.

"She asked why you were outside her window last night," Chopper answered.

"Because you ran off," Luffy replied. "I'm sorry if we upset you. We didn't mean to bother you if we did." He grinned at her. "Why don't you come by our ship some time? How long are you going to be in town?"

'One more day. I'll be leaving tomorrow night. Depending on where you're heading, we might meet once again.' Law sighed as he felt the townsfolks' presence behind him. 'I've got stuff to do right now. We might talk later.'

"She said she'd be here for one more day. She's leaving tomorrow night. Depending on where we're going, we might meet her again." Chopper looked excited about that. "She says she's got stuff to do and we might talk later."

"Are you going to dance?" Zoro asked.

Law nodded. "Can we watch you again?" Robin asked. He nodded again. The woman smiled before placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're a great dancer. Maybe you can tell us who taught you to dance later." That made him wonder if she was still onto him. _I just might tell her the truth about that part. My identity is still going to be a mystery to them for as long as I can._

Agreeing whit a 'yes' sign, Law walked back to the center of town. Grinning under his mask, he began to dance. This was going to be like the second day on the last island. He kept an eye on the group. Law was going to dance with one of them. But he was still trying to figure out who he wanted to dance with.

After a couple of hours, Law stopped and walked up to Luffy. The guy looked confused before Law held out his hands. Still looking confused, the younger man accepted his hands and Law brought him to the middle.

"What are we going to do?" Luffy asked.

Law held his hand out for him to grab. The other grabbed it. Law took his hands and placed it on his shoulder. He grabbed the other hand in his. Motioning to his feet, Luffy looked down. Law moved his feet in a box. He looked back up at him and nodded.

And that began their dance. Law was treating Luffy like the woman. He didn't seem to notice it at first, either. They spun around and he dipped him. The kid was laughing as they went about. At some point, he spun him around before grabbing his waist. Law lifted him in the air, spun him as he threw him up, and caught him as he came back down.

The cheering got louder as they went on. Luffy looked shocked that he had done that but started to smile soon after. That made him feel even better about the situation he was put in. Law was smiling under the mask.

A little while later, Law lifted Luffy into the air and made him stand on his shoulders. That seemed to worry him a bit, but Law just continued to dance with him standing up there. He dipped low and Luffy wobbled but never fell. That seemed to surprise the others. Law was careful that the makeup wasn't messed up during this.

Still holding onto Luffy's hands, he flipped him off before letting his arms go and jumping over him with his stomach to the sky. Landing on his feet right behind him, Law grabbed Luffy's arm before spinning him to face him.

"You're really good at this," Luffy said over the shouts of cheer so he could hear him. Law only nodded as he continued to move with him.

As the sun got lower and lower in the sky, Law continued to dance with Luffy. The other looked like he was getting tired. That wasn't anything new to Law. So much moving was probably waring the younger one. Law was used to it, so he was still fine.

Law bent over with his back to Luffy and put his hands out from between his legs and under his skirt. Luffy gave him a confused look as Law looked under his skirt. The good thing was that his mask still covered his face and didn't move. "What are you doing?" Law huffed as he motioned for him to come and grab his hands. Warily, Luffy walked forward before grabbing them.

As soon as Luffy placed his in Law's and he got a good grip on him, Law dragged him out from under his skirt without hurting him before throwing him in the air. Luffy screamed, in what Law guessed was fear and shock, as he was thrown like a ragdoll into the air. Law wanted to laugh but decided against the urge to.

When the other came back down, Law grabbed his hand before he landed and rolled him over his back. Luffy landed right next to him on his feet. With their hands still together, Law huffed as he stood up with him. The crowd cheered so loudly that he thought his eardrums would burst.

"Luffy, that was amazing," Chopper said as he ran up to him. The crowd started to leave as they threw money at him again.

Luffy was breathing heavily as he grinned at the smaller doctor. "That was really fun. I thought she was going to drop me a few times," he admitted. "She dropped him out the window last night."

'That was because you wanted me to open the window,' Law signed.

"She said that was because you wanted her to open the window." The group looked at Luffy. Zoro and Sanji looked furious with him. They helped him pick up his money. He allowed them to keep their collection once again.

Suddenly, he saw something that almost made him scream in shock and terror. Some of the makeup on his hands had rubbed off. He guessed that it was from grabbing Luffy's hands so much. He moved his hands out of view.

"Why don't we go somewhere to talk? You said you'd probably talk to us afterward," Brook asked as he walked up to him.

'Sorry. I have to get going. I don't like being outside at night.'

"She says she's sorry but she's doesn't like being outside at night." Chopper looked upset. "Will you be dancing tomorrow?" Law nodded.

"Can you, at least, tell us your name?" Luffy asked as he walked up to stand next to him. Law moved back when he got a little too close.

'Lani.'

"Her name's Lani," Chopper told them. "That's a really pretty name."

"I think Lani means heavenly woman or something similar," Robin answered. Everyone looked at her. "I like to study the meanings of names. I think they're a fascinating subject to learn about." Law nodded. He had just given them the name of a very close friend he had when he was younger. She had been a very pretty girl. Sadly, she died from the white lead disease a few days before the onslaught of the town happened. She had only been a year younger than him.

"Have a good night, Miss Lani," Sanji exclaimed as he took his hand. Law felt himself tense up as the man kissed the top f his hand before letting it go. "We look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

'Me too.' Law waved as he went back to his inn room. The man, once again, motioned for him to approach the desk.

"I saw you earlier today." Law nodded. "You are magnificent. I enjoyed your dance." He felt his face heating up. "You are a great dance. I wish there were more people like you around here."

'Thank you. I need to go get some rest. I'll see you in the morning.' The man agreed before Law went to his room. He was enjoying that the people on the island were way more appreciative of his dancing than any other island he came across.

Getting to his room, he quickly went and took a shower. He was going to go see his crew before the next day. It was just to let them know he was still there and wanted to have a talk with a few of them.

Law got out of his shower and dug through his pocket for the snail. He dialed the number for Bepo's snail. It only rang once. "Captain, where are you right now? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I want to know where the Straw Hats are."

"They're in the dining room with the others. Is there something you need?"

"I want you to get Shachi, Penguin, Ikkaku, Clione, Uni, and Tag to meet me outside the ship in twenty minutes. Don't let the Straw Hats know I'm there. I want to meet you guys in private," he said as he slipped on his boots.

"Alright. I'll tell them about it. I promise that the others won't know about it."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." With that, he hung up and left his sword and jacket in the room.

Walking out, the man at the desk waved at him. Law was wearing his hat now, mostly hiding the ears and hair. "I haven't seen you since yesterday morning. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, sir. I've been trying to get some sleep. I'd been up for a couple of days when I decided to stay for the time."

"Oh. I see. I hope you will be okay. No reason for a handsome, young man to drop dead from lack of sleep." The comments made his face heat up. It was harder to hide his embarrassment because he didn't have his mask to help him.

"Thank you. I'll be back in a bit."

"I'll be here when you get back. Hope to see you tomorrow. It's a little sad to know that you haven't been able to get some good sleep in."

Law smiled as he waved at him. The man waved back as he left the inn. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he went back to his ship. As he walked down the street, he found the woman that gave him the ears.

Walking up to her, he, politely, grabbed her arm to get her attention. She turned to him before a look of recognition came across her face. "Oh. It's you from yesterday. How are you? Are you enjoying the ears?"

"Yes. I was wondering if I could get a few more of those ears. I'll pay for them if you want me to." A kind smile came to her face.

"Don't worry about paying for them. I can always get more. We get them in bulk every two weeks. They're free from a good friend of our mayor." Law nodded. She brought out the box again. Opening it, he found there were more in there than before. "Pick as many as you like. If you want, I can send you some through the mail, if you want."

"That would be great." He looked to the ship. "I'm on that submarine."

"That's a great ship. What's your name?"

"Trafalgar Law." She didn't look bothered by knowing his real name.

"Alright. I'll make sure to send you some. I'll give you one of every animal we get." Law thanked her before picking a few of the ears. He chose a pair of polar bear ears, fennec fox, panda, artic fox, lion, snow leopard, Scottish fold, and French lop. "Do you have the ones you want?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you again. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll start sending them to you when we get our next shipment in." Law thanked her once again before walking away. She went about her business as he slipped all the ears into the side of his pants under his shirt.

Getting to his ship, he found the ones he wanted outside on the docks. He beckoned for them to come to him. Law was a good few yards away from the docks. When they were near him, Ikkaku gave him a confused look. "What's going on? Why did you want to see us?"

"I want to know what the other crew has been doing since I've been gone," Law answered. He trusted these crewmates with his life. Law trusted all of his crew with his life, but these didn't yap about what he was doing. Some of his crew did. Mostly by accident.

"They've been getting into arguments about small things," Tag relayed to him. "I got punched in the back when Luffy-san and Sanji-san got into a scuffle."

Law gave off a deep, irritated sigh. "I should've told them not to do that before I left." He looked to the side. "Look, I'll be coming back tomorrow night. For now, keep them under control. I don't want to have to stay longer if they damage the ship."

The seven shared a look between each other. "Captain," Uni started. "Why are you so nervous when you don't have your hat? We know it's none of our business, but we're really worried that it will be a problem if you get into a fight. What if they knock your hat off? What're you doing to do then?"

At that moment, he knew he had to tell them the truth. "If you all promise to keep quiet about it, I'll show you why I've been overly protective of my hat."

"We promise," they said in unison.

Grabbing the brim of his hat, Law slowly removed it. His hair fell like a waterfall down his back and over his shoulders. A gasp went through the whole group. "This is why I've been wary of my hat being messed with." He pulled on a good chunk of it. "It's real. I just wanted to grow it out."

All seven had dropped jaws and wide eyes. "L-Law, you... you look like a woman," Penguin said in a high-pitched voice.

"Shhh. Don't let the others know. I don't want them to know. Just... don't tell anyone about it."

"We... We promise," Shachi replied. "We won't tell the others."

"Especially not Straw Hat-ya and his crew. They will pester me until I show them."

"I have a question, Captain," Clione said.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have tiger ears?"

Law reached up and touched them. They twitched at his touch. "I decided to get a pair. This island's very interesting to me. I find the ears a good touch to my personality." The group gave him confused looks. "Don't worry. They aren't permanent. The ears will fall off by the day after tomorrow. By then, we'll already be gone." He didn't mention that he had more.

"Alright. It's just... strange to see you with ears," Ikkaku said with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment." His friends nodded as they talked a bit more. Law replaced his hat with Bepo's help. The bear helped him put his hair back into it.

"We should get back to the ship. The rest will wonder where we went," Tag said as he blew out some smoke. He had lit a cigarette halfway through their conversation. "You don't want them to know you're here. If we're gone for too long, they'll come looking for us."

"I understand. Don't tell anyone else that I came by." The agreed before they heard a voice.

"Bear! Polar bear! Where did you go?!" Luffy shouted. Law quickly said his goodbyes to his crew before walking away. They looked torn to see him go but knew that he would get attacked for leaving.

Walking back to the inn, he started to think aloud about the next day. "I'll just sneak in tomorrow night. I don't think anyone will know. I'll just inform the others." To be honest, the crews had been on the island for about three days before he left for three more days. That was how he did his stuff. "They'll figure it out by morning." That was his plan. He was going to sneak in after everyone went to sleep and they would set sail while the Straw Hats were sleeping. "If they're going to continue traveling with us, there's no need for them to detach from our ship." A smile came to his face. "Straw Hat-ya was fun to dance with. I might try dancing with one of the others tomorrow."

**I literally could not stop smiling when I read the reviews on this story. It feels me with so much happiness to see that people are enjoying it so far. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a great day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**


	7. Nami's Turn

**Nami's Turn**

**To be specific, I put a dance in here that mimics the dance performed in _Avatar the Last Airbender _by Katara and Aang. If you want to see it in motion after you read it, you can look it up on Youtube by typing in "Avatar the Last Airbender Aang and Katara dance scene. I hope this helps. Anyway, continue on. **

"There. I'm finally finished," Law said aloud as he moved his hand back from his other one. The tattoos were covered up and he smiled at seeing no black in sight. The way he did his back was by cutting his arms and head off from his body and putting it on his back that way. It was easy since he had done it so many times already.

Getting up, he dressed in his green outfit. This one didn't have heels with it. It had the same sandal like shoes as the purple one had. That one had the sandals shoes and the heels to go with it. He liked feeling the ground with his bare feet sometimes.

Once he was dressed in his skirt and top, he pulled out a scarf that attached to his wrists. It was sort of like the red one, but this one only attached to his wrists from around his back. Something different for him and he had to learn to dance with it like that. Sort of a challenge but he got through it.

After he put his mask on, Law walked down to the lobby to find the same old man at the desk. He had a question for him. Law waved at him. The guy smiled. "Good morning. How are you doing today, ma'am?"

'I'm fine. I have a question for you.'

"Of course. What is your question?"

'Are you here all day every day? I've seen you every morning and every evening.' The man didn't lose his smile at his question. It was a little unnerving how some things didn't bother the people of this town. To be honest, the thing he told him about the people of this town was overly creepy.

"Of course. I own this inn. I work the desk every day all day so that people can check-in at whatever time they decide to." That surprised him.

'Do you work all night?'

"No. My wife takes over at ten. I take back over around three. She sleeps during the day. I don't mind that." Law nodded. He could see that. No big deal. "Anyway, have a good day. I'll stop by again if you're going to dance again."

'Okay. I hope you enjoy the dance today. I'll be dancing with more people today.'

"That's great. I saw you with that young man yesterday. That was a marvelous display. I think you're a good influence on this island." Face going red, Law thanked him before walking to the door. "Have a good day. I'll stop by later. I hope you're dancing still when I decide to drop by."

'You too. We'll just have to see.' Law waved as he walked out of the inn. The sun was still rising into the sky, but it was very close to being noon. _I'm a little late starting out today. Not a big deal. I'll just stay a little longer today._

Walking down the street, people started to follow him again like a flock of birds. His ears were still on and that was a good thing. He was enjoying having the ears on. They were interesting and he found them very soothing. That was a strange thing, but it was true.

"I hope she danced with someone else today," a man said as they walked behind him. They were, at least, keeping a good distance from him.

"I do too. She dances amazingly well with others. I don't think that kid that danced with her was used to that." Law chuckled to himself. _I don't think so either. He was pretty amateur about dancing like that. That wasn't a surprise to me, though._

"I know. But it was still a beautiful dance. They make a cute couple." Law paled under his mask as he continued to walk. That last comment was creepy and very disturbing on his part.

Getting to the town center, Law saw that all of the Straw Hat crew was there this time. It was nice since he wanted to pick one of them again. Then, a smile formed underneath his mask. He knew who he was going to ask to dance with him.

Before even starting his dance, he walked up to Nami. She looked confused as he held out his hands for her to grab. "Um... I don't understand." Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. The younger woman turned to her friend.

"She wants you to dance with her," Robin explained.

Nami's eyes widened as he stood there. "N-No. I... I don't know how to dance. I'm really bad at it."

'It's just fine. Just follow me. I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with.' Nami seemed to think it over for a few minutes. The entire crowd waited patiently for her to make her decision. That was good to know that they were very accommodating to what he was doing.

Cautiously, she placed her hands in his. Law led her to the middle. Her face was bright red. He knew that she was embarrassed about being the center of attention. Grabbing her by the hand, he placed it on his shoulder. He placed one hand on her hip while holding her hand with his other.

"Umm..." Her voice showed how nervous she was with the situation he put her in.

Nodding, Law began to dance with her. She was able to follow him properly without mistakes. _She must know how to dance. Maybe just this way. Probably not the way I want to take this dance. _Grinning, he continued to dance with her like normal.

Suddenly, without warning her, Law spun her around with one hand. She ended up near the rest of her crew. Her hand was still grabbing on his while she was other there. Her grip was tight like she was afraid he would let go. Bringing her back to him, he picked her up before throwing her in the air. He made sure she twirled as she went up.

Nami screamed. He knew that she would. Holding out his hand, she landed right in his palm without making him fall or showing that he was bothered by her weight. The crowd cheered loudly as he tossed her up again. Nami screamed once again before he caught her in his arm.

Bringing her close to him, he began to dance normally again with her. Nami looked up into his face. He stared back. Her face was pale, but he guessed that it was because she hadn't expected him to do that.

After a few minutes, he backed up to her before signing. He told her what they were going to do next. "I... I could do that," she replied. Law nodded as he held his hand out. He waited for her to do the same.

Nami held her hand out to where their wrists were touching. Law started to move in a circle clockwise and the woman followed his moves. A second later they spun once before going back to the same thing.

After a second, they moved to where only their hands were touching on the sides. After a few more circles, Law and Nami grabbed each other's hands and pulled each other past their own bodies. For a moment, they stayed there before backing off.

Law kicked up while Nami dodged. She went behind him and he turned around to grab her hand. He pulled her toward himself before switching spots with her. They went in a circle and twirled before stopping an inch from each other's faces for a split second. She kicked at his head and he dodged it by ducking. They stood to the side before doing a handstand and jumping to land on their feet.

He jumped to where his head was pointed to the ground before landing a foot or so from Nami. She kicked at him again only for it to look like he blocked her and pushed her foot back. Law did a handstand again before landing back on his feet while Nami twirled away from him.

While Nami was still twirling, he did a sort of trick where he stood on his hands before putting his feet on the ground before standing back up the opposite way. Nami did a handstand before doing the same thing only a few seconds after Law. Back on their feet, Law and Nami began to do a certain thing. They stepped from foot to foot while moving their hands back and forth.

After that, they turned away from each other and jumped in the air before twirling. They landed back on their feet. Nami did a few cartwheels backward while Law turned to her and she landed next to him. She grabbed his hand and he moved her closer to the crowd. At the very end, she leaned down while he held her back with one arm. He threw his free arm back and she held out her opposite arm while holding her foot in the air.

In the very end, they were sweating, and their chests were heaving. Nami was smiling up at him. The crowd cheered loudly as they stayed there for a few moments longer. Law let her up and bowed to the whole crowd. Nami did the same with him.

Turning to him, he saw there her smile was bright, and she looked exhausted from the dance they had just done together. "That was, actually, very fun. I would like to do it again."

Law nodded as she walked back to the crew. Robin patted her shoulder before Luffy grinned and asked her a question. He didn't pay attention. Instead, he went up to a little boy and held out his hand to him.

Almost just like Nami, he cautiously grabbed his hands. Law picked him up and set him on his hip. The boy looked around three or four. It didn't seem to bother the child that he picked him up. _I'm not going to do the same thing I did with the other two. That's why too dangerous with such a small kid. His parents probably wouldn't like it either._

Slowly, he began to dance with him. He was slow dancing with the kid. The boy just laid his head down on his shoulder as he moved around. His small arms were around his neck while Law moved around.

The sun was starting to set when he finally stopped dancing with the kid. He was passed out on his hip and shoulder. Bowing, the crowd cheered but it didn't even make the kid move an inch. That was shocking because of how loud they were being.

After the crowd mostly dispersed, the boy's parents came up to him. He, carefully, handed him off to the mother without waking him up. She smiled kindly and thanked him as he bowed to them. When they were in the distance, Law turned to the money on the ground. He picked it up on his own this time.

As soon as he had it all picked up, Law turned to the group. They were standing only a few feet from where he had been kneeling to pick up his money. 'May I help you?' he asked.

"We..." The trio looked nervous about something.

Robin stepped forward. "We would like you to come and have dinner with us. Before you return to your inn room and leave tonight."

Law paled at their request. _No. I don't want them to find out it's me. _'Sure. I'll go.' He couldn't believe that he had just agreed to do it anyway.

The whole crew smiled at his answer. "There's a nice restaurant we can go to down the street," Franky said. "You might like it."

Nodding, Law started to walk with them. He was tense because he was trying not to let them know who he actually was. That would just be a horrible thing for them to figure out. He would rather die than for them to find out this side of him.

It was a short walk to the restaurant. They got a table for all ten of them. There was a small, silent argument going on between Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro. He could see them from the corner of his eye as he stood next to Robin.

When they were at the table, Luffy latched onto his right arm. "Come sit next to me," he said with a big smile.

Someone else grabbed his other arm. "No. You want to come sit next to me, right sweetheart?" Sanji asked as Law looked at him. He was highly uncomfortable with the situation they put him in. The rest of them looked shocked. Law guessed that it was because of how Luffy was acting.

"No. She's sitting by me," Zoro said from behind him.

Looking to Nami and Robin for some kind of help, he watched the older woman just smile at him. He guessed that she was getting a kick out of his suffering. Nami sighed before stepping up to him. "Guys, just back off and let Lani chose where she wants to sit. Don't force her to do anything she doesn't want to."

Luffy and Sanji let his arms go. That gave him some room to think. After a minute, he came to a small compromise. Going over to one of the chairs, he sat down with two next to him. He gestured to the chairs.

The three men looked between themselves before rushing to the chairs. Unfortunately, Sanji and Zoro got there before Luffy. The kid looked ready to attack his crew members but sat down, quietly, next to Nami who sat next to Sanji.

When everyone was seated, Law felt like he was stuck between two rocks and two hard places. The rocks being Sanji and Zoro and the hard places were the back of his chair and the table. He didn't like the situation he was in now. It made him nervous and downright freaked out that he was with them.

After a bit, everyone ordered what they wanted. Law got some grilled fish with a bit of rice on the side. Sanji raised an eyebrow. "You like grilled fish?" he asked as Law took another bite. He never moved the mask and ate with it still covering his face.

Law nodded at the question. Zoro was staring intently at him. Robin looked curious. "Lani, why don't you take the mask off to eat?" she asked. Robin was across the table from him.

'No. I don't want to do that,' he signed.

"She said she doesn't want to," Nami said as she ate her roast beef. Luffy was chowing down on his plate piled high with nothing but meat. It made him feel queasy just looking at it. Law wasn't a big meat eater. He liked fish but couldn't eat meat as much as Luffy could.

"Fair enough." Robin went back to her cup of tea. Law wondered if she ever ate. He couldn't really remember ever seeing her eat something.

After he was done eating, Law was watching Luffy continue to stuff himself with meat. He was dumbfounded that the kid wasn't done eating. It had to be, at least, his tenth helping of the food. It was fascinating to watch him eat and eat.

"Lani-swan." The name made him look over to Sanji. He was almost drooling while staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at him. "Where are you heading next? Will we see you soon after this?"

He shrugged. Law knew the truth, though. If they were going to continue to travel with him and his crew, they would see him once again on the next island. "I ope sho," Luffy said through a mouthful of food. "She's eally nish."

Law chuckled at his speech. "Why can't you speak?" Zoro asked. Law looked over at him.

"Zoro, that's a very personal question. What if she doesn't like that question or want to answer it?" Nami said with a bit of anger and annoyance.

He held up his hand. Moving his hands, he made sure that Nami was able to understand what he was trying to tell her. 'It's fine. I lost my voice when I was younger. I got really sick and lost my voice. When I got better, my voice never came back. It's always been like this ever since I was ten.'

Nami looked surprised. "That's very sad."

"What'd she say, Nami?" Franky asked. He was drinking on a cola he had ordered.

"Lani said that she lost her voice when she was ten. She got really sick and lost it. When she got better, her voice never returned." Law nodded.

"Sorry for asking," Zoro said under his breath. Law turned to him and patted his shoulder. He wanted him to feel better about it.

Getting up, he started to leave. "Wait! Where're you going?!" Sanji asked as he grabbed his arm.

'I have to go pack. I need to get going or I won't make it to the next island when I want to.' Chopper relayed the message he told them.

"Why don't you travel with us?" Luffy suggested as he swallowed a mouthful of food. "I bet Torao won't mind that much."

Looking down at his arm, he almost screamed. The tattoo on his forearm was almost completely uncovered. He held his hand close to his chest.

"Is something wrong?" Sanji asked. Law looked at the group while still cradling his arm to his chest with the tattoo facing away from them. He watched on in horror as Sanji looked down at his own hand. "What's this? It looks like... makeup?"

Almost running out of the restaurant, Law left it and went back to the inn. He wasn't followed this time. The man at the desk waved before he went up to his room. Law had waved back when the guy did so.

In his room, he quickly showered before changing his clothes. Law went about the room and stuffed all of his clothes in the bag. He was making sure that nothing indicated that he had ever stayed in that room.

When all of his stuff was back in the bag he brought with him, Law called Bepo. The small snail rang only a few times before being picked up. "Captain? Are you coming back soon?"

"I want to know if the Straw Hats are back."

"Yeah. They came back about ten minutes ago."

"Have you asked them if they'll be continuing to travel with us?" Law needed to know before he came back.

"Nami said that we will be traveling in the same direction for a while. I told her where our final destination is. She said that they'll be traveling with us there but it's not their final destination. I told her that you don't mind if we continue to travel with them. Is that fine?"

"Yeah. I don't mind." His mind went to what he wanted to do. "Call me back when you are absolutely sure that the others are asleep. I want to get on the ship without being seen by the others." Law knew it was really shady, but he didn't want them to know he was back or for them to see him with the outfit he left in.

"Sure. They should be asleep in the next hour or so. The Straw Hat crew was really tired when they came back. Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy looked upset about something. They were brooding in the corner of the main room. The rest of Luffy's crew told us to just leave them alone." Law sighed at hearing that. "The good thing was that they weren't fighting each other."

"I see." They talked for a bit before Bepo had to go. He promised to call Law when all of the others were sleeping. That left him with a while to wait.

Getting up from his bed, he decided to go find the man at the desk. He wanted to ask him some things. Before he left, he grabbed his hat, fixed his hair, and walked out of the room. There was no way in hell that he was going to let anyone see him with his hair that long. His crewmates were a whole other story.

Down at the reception desk, he was surprised when he didn't find the man there. Instead, he found an older lady and a young woman there. "Hello, how may I help you today, sir?" the older woman asked. She hair a pair of lynx ears on her head. The young woman had a pair of lamb ears. They made her look cute.

"I was wondering where the man that runs the desk is," he answered as he walked up to it.

"He's getting some sleep. I'm his wife and this is my daughter, Jeni. How can we help you tonight?"

"Oh. Nice to meet you." The daughter was blushing as she hid behind some papers she was holding. "I just wanted to talk to him for a bit before I leave."

"D-Did you see the woman dancing today?" Jeni asked, sounding a little nervous even asking him the question.

"I did. She dances well. I didn't talk to her, though. She seemed occupied with a group of people," he said. Her blush never faded, nor did she put the papers down. "Did you see her?"

"Y-Yes. Mom was sleeping but I got to see her." Law nodded. "I told Mom all about her. Do you know her?"

Raising an eyebrow, Law wondered what made her think that. "Why do you ask?"

"You look sort of like her. I was just wondering if you might be related to her." Thinking of something, Law had an idea.

"No. We aren't related. I believe she's a childhood friend of mine. I haven't seen her in years. Her name's Lani. It's good to see that she grew up doing something she likes. I might talk to her the next time I see her." The girl looked surprised.

"She's a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. I recognized her by the sign language. Lani is mute. She got sick when she was younger. It took away her ability to speak." The mother and daughter looked saddened by his story. "But I'm glad there are some people that can talk to her. The young woman she danced with seemed to be able to understand her."

"Yeah. They danced amazingly. I would love to dance with her if she comes by again." Law agreed. They talked for a bit before his snail started to ring.

"Sorry. I've gotta go. I'll see you later." They said their goodbyes as he walked back to his room. He answered it on his way there. "Bepo, are they asleep?"

"Yes. I'm the only one awake. The Straw Hats went onto their ship. We're still attached to them. I went onto their ship and saw that they were sleeping. We can head out as soon as you get back."

"Alright. I'm on my way. I'll be there in twenty minutes." With that, he hung up. In his room, he grabbed his jacket, nodachi, and bag of clothes before leaving the room. He said his goodbyes to the two women before leaving. They told him to have a good day and they hoped to see him again sometime.

At the ship, Law found Bepo standing on the docks. "When you're ready, we can bring in the Sunny's anchor and start our traveling again." Nodding, they, quietly, made their way onto the Thousand Sunny, pulled in the anchor and went back to their ship.

"Goodnight, Bepo. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Law. See you in the morning too. I hope the guys will stop sulking by morning. It's a little strange and sad to see them so upset. I've never seen Luffy that depressed before."

"It's alright. You don't have to worry about them. They'll be fine in the morning." Law hugged his best friend before going to his room. He hung up his jacket in his closet and put his bag in a secret compartment underneath his bed.

When all that was done, he shut and locked his door. Laying on his bed, Law though about his dance with Nami. She had understood very well what he wanted to do with her. Then, he switched to the kid. It was calming to dance with such a small child. Law was used to it. Small kids were a comfort to him because they reminded him of his sister. That was a good thought to have.

Slowly, he started to fall asleep. He hoped that Straw Hat Luffy's crew wouldn't bother him about his hat again. Law didn't know how long it would take for them to get to the next island. "I hope it isn't too long," he said into his pillow. "I don't want to have an accident like before."

**Please, let me know what you think. Did I do a good job with writing the dance? It took me a good minute to figure out how to put it into writing. I love you all so much and hope you are having a fantastic day. Tatty-bye!**


	8. Memories, Scent, and Lying

**Memories, Scent, and Lying**

Sighing deeply, Law sat alone in the crow's nest of the Thousand Sunny. It was the only spot that he could find to have some time to himself. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro tried to fight each other once again, but he had quickly shut that down. The guys began to sulk around after he got onto them for trying to fight on his sub again. Nami had laughed because, finally, she wasn't the one getting onto them.

"Bepo and Nami-ya said that we have about seven days till we get to the next island," he said aloud to himself. "I really hope that I'll be able to survive the journey."

"Why would you say that, Torao-kun?" He almost screamed at the sound of Robin's voice. Looking over, he found her top half sticking out of the bottom of the nest as she had done on Green Bit.

"Because your crew is a hassle to be around. I've almost had enough of your Captain, cook, and first mate. They're getting on my nerves. I like peace and quiet from time to time. That's one of the main reasons I came up here. To get some peace."

"I see. I apologize for my crew's behavior." She smiled brightly at him. "I do believe that Luffy's been looking for you. Do you want me to keep quiet about you being up here? I will if you want me to."

"I would really appreciate it if you would. I don't feel like interacting with people at this time. I just want to rest and be alone." Robin agreed to not say anything to anyone before she disappeared. Law breathed in before letting out a sigh of relief. He was thankful that the older woman was reasonable. It made him glad to know that some of Luffy's crew were sensible and understanding. That's why he got along well with a few of his members.

Leaning back against the nest, he closed his eyes. Earlier that morning, Luffy's crew almost had a panic attack because they were already moving. Jean and a few of the other crew members had taken charge of the ship to guide it at night. When he came back the night before, Bepo had been the one to control the ship for a bit. He went and woke Jean up after a while.

When the Straw Hats realized what was going on, they calmed down. The commotion had been enough to wake him up and that wasn't a good thing at all. Luffy started banging on his door. That didn't end well for the younger man. By that, I mean that his crew almost freaked out at him because of what he had done to their Captain.

Law had cut Luffy up and strung him outside his bedroom on the walls. He had taken his heart out and stored it in his room. He still hadn't given it back because he didn't want to. That caused a few problems with some of his crew as well. Mainly with Nami, Chopper, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. They told him that he had to give it back to him. Law had refused to do so and they tried to fight him because of it.

The outcome of that was he had all five strung about the ship just like Luffy. His crew decided to leave him alone as he drank a cup of coffee to calm down. After that, he fixed them up but still didn't give Luffy his heart back. He threatened to take the others. That got them to leave him alone.

Voices made him look over the side of the nest. He found Sanji and Zoro standing below him. They were talking about something. Law decided to listen in on what they were talking about. "Do you think Law might be a little off from his normal attitude?" Sanji asked Zoro. It sounded like he was trying to be quiet about it.

"What do you mean? Other than him insisting that he wear his hat all the time and that we aren't allowed to touch it?" Zoro responded. He sounded a little grumpy about something.

"That and something else."

"Stop beating around the bush and spit it out already."

"Have you noticed that he disappeared on the last island and we never saw him until this morning?"

"So what? He can dow whatever he wants. I mean, we aren't his keepers and his crew said it was fine. I don't see why you're worked up about it." Law admired him for not snooping in on his business. "He's a grown man. If he wants to disappear, then let him. The only person he should have to worry about is Luffy. I think he has an unhealthy attitude toward him. And that's saying a lot about Luffy."

That made him feel a little uncomfortable to hear. Sanji smirked at him. "Like you do?" That made him confused.

"What do you mean?" Zoro sounded like he was getting angry at him about something.

"Did you completely forget where we found you sleeping just the other night?"

Zoro reached out and pushed his head down. "Shut up. Luffy was in the bed. I was just in the corner of the room." Hearing that, Law's face heated up. Zoro let Sanji back up. "And you have no ground to stand on. You were sleeping right next to his bed." Law paled at hearing that. A knowing smirk appeared on his face. "You were even cuddling up to his pillow. I was just sleeping against the wall."

Deciding that he didn't want to hear it anymore, he moved back into the nest. He could still hear their muffled voices. What they said had made him feel creeped out because he hadn't thought that they would do something like that. Their voices started rising before it turned into an all-out screaming match between them.

Sighing because his peace had been disturbed, Law made a room and teleported to the deck of his sub. He didn't want to hear what they had to say about him. Now, he was upset that his quiet time was ruined by the two men.

Suddenly, Chopper came running up to him. "Torao, do you have any medical books on your ship? I've read all the ones we have on ours." Law nodded. He guided him to the library on his ship. "Wow! You have so many!"

"Not all of them are medical books. I collect new ones whenever I stop on new islands. There's always some that I haven't read that are on most islands," Law answered. He picked up a book. It wasn't a medical book, but it was a favourite story of his.

"You have a lot of books in general. Do you like to read?" Chopper turned to him with curious eyes.

"I do. It's one of my favourite pass times." He turned the book over to look at the title. It was _The Princess Who Never Smiled_. He liked to read the book when he was upset. It made him smile when he read it because he was sort of like her. Law hardly ever smiled anymore.

"So, where do you keep the rest of your medical books?"

"I keep them in my room or my study. I like to read them when I have free time." He placed the book down on the desk next to him. "I read these books when I feel like it. It helps me forget everything around me."

"I see." Chopper began to pick out books to read. "Do you think I could borrow some of the medical books you have later? I feel like reading some of these books right now."

"I don't see why not. I'll get them in a bit." That seemed to please the reindeer as he picked out more books. Law watched him pick out picture books, fairytales, and a few other books that he had read before.

After a while, Law found himself sitting on one of the sofas with Chopper in his lap. They both were reading a book. Chopper was using his chest as a pillow as he looked at a picture book he had picked up. Law was reading a horror book that he found interesting a few months back. Now, he was able to read it without being bothered.

A bit later, Law heard the soft snoring of the smaller male. Looking down, he found Chopper passed out on his chest. It was a welcoming experience since the reindeer was like a child to him. He had expected as much from him.

Slowly and carefully, Law moved him to a more comfortable position before laying down on the sofa. Chopper curled up on his chest and continued to snore. Law just continued to read his book as he took the hat off the other. After that, he rubbed his head, careful of his antlers.

While he was reading, the reindeer doctor began to talk in his sleep. Or, he thought he was. He could hear the mumbles coming from him. getting curious, he started to talk to him. "Tony-ya, what are you saying?"

"You smell like her," he heard him say into his shirt. Law almost dropped him at the words that he said. Law just stared at him with wide eyes as the other continued to sleep. "Like roses and cinnamon." That made him worried.

_Did he smell me when I danced with him before? Is that how he knows what I smell like in my other outfits? _That made him want to ask him about it when he got up. _Yeah. I'll ask him after he wakes up. That's something I need to know so I can fix it on the next island._

Gradually, he began to fall asleep as well. Chopper wouldn't say anything else after that. Law had asked him what he meant but got no answer, so he dropped it. He folded the corner of his page before setting it aside. Wrapping his arms around Chopper, he cuddled him as he fell asleep. The reindeer's fur was soft, and he smelled of pine and snow. That reminded him of the winters he spent with Wolf. The guy was nice but blunt and a little coarse. That was something he liked about him, though. The scent slowly put him to sleep as he felt Chopper wrap his arms around his neck.

...

_**"Law! I need yer help with something!" Law poked his head through the door from outside. This part of the house was Wolf's workshop. He would allow Law to tinker a bit but not too much. At least, not without him being there to watch over him.**_

_**Walking inside, Law found his caretaker working n some kind of machine. Law couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be. That wasn't always a good sign. "What do you need help with?" he asked as he stood near him. He had been in the middle of messing with the snow. It comforted him and the smell of the pine forest helped him relax more.**_

_**Wolf pulled back from whatever he had been doing. "I need ya to crawl under here and see if anything's loose. If anything is, I need ya to tighten it because it might be what's making it not be able to work properly."**_

_**"Alright." Wolf handed him a wrench before moving to let him slip under. Once he was underneath the contraption, Law started to tighten all of the nuts and bolts he could get to.**_

_**"Is there anything exceptionally loose?"**_

_**"No. There were a few that were kind of loose but not enough to get worried about it," Law informed as he continued with his work.**_

_**"Okay." The man went silent as he finished up. After he made sure everything he could get to was tightened, he got out from underneath it. "Are ya done already?" Wolf asked. He sounded surprised about it.**_

_**"Yeah. Everything I could tighten up I did. What the hell is this thing, anyway?" he answered, handing the wrench back to him.**_

_**"I was thinking of making something to help with shoveling the snow during the winter. It gets piled up too fast sometimes and I don't feel like shoveling it," he explained. "I got it to turn on a bit ago before it suddenly shut off. I wanted ya to tighten stuff up in case that was the problem."**_

_**"I see. Well, I did all of what I could reach. I'm going back outside." Wolf grunted before crouching back in front of it. Law walked back out into the snow. He breathed in the crisp, cold air smiling as he did so.**_

_**Going back over to the pile he had been messing with, Law started to build what he had been before. He was building snow people. Not snowmen, but snow people. They had no specific gender, but they looked a lot like humans. Law had built three already. He was now working on the fourth.**_

_**"Shit!" Wolf shouted as a loud bang sounded inside. "I thought I had it!"**_

_**Rolling his eyes, Law finished off with the fifth and last one. He stepped back with a grin. His snow family was finished. It made him happy that he was able to create it. "Hope Wolf doesn't mind having them sitting near the road," he said under his breath.**_

_**"Law, what're ya doing out here? I thought ya were gonna be reading?" Wolf asked as he walked out. Law saw the black on his face. He guessed that it was from his invention.**_

_**"Whatcha got there?" The man walked up before a smile came to his face. "You're still a kid, aren't ya?" He put his hand on his head before rubbing it.**_

_**"I'm not a kid," Law retorted as he batted his hand away. "I just thought it would brighten up the yard. It's a little gloomy here."**_

_**Wolf laughed. "Yeah. Yer still a kid. No matter how ya see it." Law glared up at him. "Come on. It's lunchtime. I'm gonna show ya how to make something new today." He nodded as he followed him inside the main house.**_

...

Waking up, Law felt well-rested. He yawned before freezing as something moved in his arms. Looking down, he found that Chopper was still asleep in his arms. His fear and tension quickly disappeared at realizing that the younger man wasn't a threat to him at all.

Carefully and gently, he laid Chopper on the sofa next to him. He went to stand up when something tugged on the bottom of his shirt. Glancing down, he found a hoof grabbing him. Sighing, he sat back down and began to rub his head.

"This crew is a handful and clingy," he mumbled as he continued to rub his head. "I think I'm becoming like them." That thought made him chuckle but still get a little upset. "I'm still getting into the pace that they're in."

After a bit, Chopper finally let him go. The teen just curled up on the sofa as he stood up. Law left the room to figure out what everyone else was doing. He found the Straw Hats and a few of his crew members talking in the dining room.

A white-haired crewmate was speaking to them. "I don't know. Ask him when he's in a better mood. That's all the advice I can give you," he said as he blew out some smoke. Law had a few members that smoked. It didn't bother him.

"But it feels kinda weird without it," Luffy whined. "I apologized and everything. He didn't take anyone else's heart but mine. Why? It makes no sense."

"Because I felt like it," Law answered as he came up to them. The other crew paled at seeing him. His crew members smiled at his presence. "I'll give it back when I'm ready to. I'm actually going to inspect it."

"Why? What's the point in doing that?" Brook asked.

"If something does happen to Straw Hat-ya's heart, I'll already know everything about it," he said like it was normal. "I've done it with all of my crew members."

"He's right," a man with a green hat and black glasses said. His hair was dark blue. "He's taken our hearts and studied them before giving them back. It's just something he does. We don't mind it because we know he'll be careful with it."

"Yeah. When he took mine, I thought something really bad would happen," another male crewmate said. "But I got over it when nothing bad happened. Captain only kept it for a few hours."

"It's been half a day, Toroa."

"It's also part of your punishment for waking me up this morning. It pissed me off. I want you to think about what you did and leave me alone about it. I'll give it back when I deem your punishment over." Luffy stuck his tongue out before starting to pout. Sanji and Zoro laughed at him. "I'll take yours if you continue to make fun of him." They went pale and that made Luffy laugh.

"HAHAHA!" The kid fell over in his seat as he held his stomach. "YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES!" he shouted as he rolled on the floor, still laughing.

The two men glared daggers at him. Law swore that they were going to attack him in a second. Holding his hand like he was going to make a Room made them freeze and not move. Suddenly, Chopper came running into the room. He looked confused and shocked at the same time.

"What's wrong, Chopper?" Nami asked as he stopped in front of them.

"I... I thought..." He turned his head and glanced around the room. "I thought I smelled something familiar," he answered. His confusion was still in place. "It seems that I was wrong." Law took a few steps away from him without anyone noticing.

"What do you mean?" Franky asked.

"I... I thought I could still smell Lani. I guess that it was just my imagination." Law kept his distance from him. There was a very big possibility that he would figure out that the scent was from him. That was not something he wanted to explain to them. But he did have a plan if he did figure it out.

"Can you tell where it's coming from?" Usopp asked. "Is it fresh or not?"

Chopper sniffed the air. "It's fresh." He moved closer to Law, so he just stood there. If he moved away now, they would figure out right then and there that he was hiding something from them. The closer the guy got to him, the stronger the urge to run away got. Then, he bumped into Law's leg. "Huh?" He sounded confused. "It's coming from Law."

Everyone started to stare at him. That made him look up at them. "Torao-kun, is there a reason for that?" Robin was smiling at him. He knew that kind of smile. She was testing him and knew something that she wanted to share.

"Yes. I have a reason for that."

"Tell us," Luffy urged as he sat right in front of him on the floor. "Chopper said you smell like that girl. Did you meet her?"

Sighing, Law nodded. "Yes. I met her." There was a collected gasp that went through all of them, even some of his own crewmates. "Just to let you know, she is a friend of mine when we were kids." That gained dumbfounded looks through everyone present. "She remembered me from childhood. She wasn't really from the town. Her family moved there." He shrugged. "We talked for a bit but that was it."

"That's amazing!" Luffy exclaimed. "You know her? How old is she?"

"Why?" He looked to the trio. "She told me that you were harassing her. She might be polite and a mute, but she's not afraid to tell me how she feels," Law announced.

"So, you've known that she's been alive?" Robin asked.

"Yes. We see each other from time to time." He shrugged at it. "She sends me letters since we can't speak over the transponder snails, so that's how we communicate."

"That's really nice," Chopper said. He was smiling.

"Probably the reason I smell like her was because I went to see her the other day." That made them give shocked expressions. "I stopped by when I heard that she was there. I spent the night because we wanted to catch up."

"Wait," Sanji said as he held up a hand. "You SLEPT with your friends?"

Knowing what he was getting at, Law rolled his eyes. "No. I didn't. Yes, we shared the same bed. But we didn't do anything. We're just friends." He crossed his arms. "I have no interest in her like that. Never have. Never will."

Sanji seemed to be relieved for some reason. "Do you think you can introduce us to her?" Zoro asked.

"I don't think so. She doesn't want people to know that we're friends." That gained confused looks from them. "Lani is the ty[e of person that likes to be alone most of the time. She chooses to keep her distance because it keeps people from knowing where she's from. If people saw us being friendly..." he looked to the side, "then they'll figure out where she's from. She doesn't want that."

"I see," Nami said. "Well, maybe you can tell us a little bit about her?" All nine looked at him, expectantly.

He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of it now since he told them about her. "Fine. I'll tell you all after dinner. It's a long story." They cheered at knowing he would tell them about her. Or, at least, what she was like when he knew her, and she was still alive. That was going to be a trip down memory lane. One he didn't mind going down because she was his best friend and they would do almost everything together when he wasn't studying.

**Sorry about not updating in a while. I really hope you all don't mind. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter. Hope you all like it. Have a glorious day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
